Sequel: Under Water
by Blackwolflegacy
Summary: This is the sequel to An Alternate Version of the Retreat. It deals with the aftermath of that story and continues the theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of the songs or movies mentioned or referenced within this story.**

"It's official Bellas," Aubrey began, they had been practising songs from 7am to 9am, and finally Aubrey had stopped.

"You have discovered your sound."

This, Beca thought, was a lie.

Sure, the others may be in perfect harmony and may be happy, but Beca was only acting. Singing along and putting on a smile was easy, if only persuading the mind was so simple.

"I declare, you may all go back to Barden. And good luck at Worlds." Aubrey spoke, and immediately the Bellas started cheering, before running up to Aubrey, and enveloping her in giant hugs.

Beca, joined in, with another fake smile.

Aubrey then pulled the keys out of her pocket and gave them to Fat Amy, who looked shocked.

"You had them in your pocket the whole time?! We were stuck in a tent and you had the keys?!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"Well, now you have them." Aubrey smirked.

"Now go on Bellas! And remember, you have a proud legacy of Bellas supporting you." Aubrey announced proudly, waving the Bellas off as they began to enter the mini-bus.

The Bellas piled in, each sitting in the same seats they were in on the way there.

Beca immediately plugged in her laptop, and began listening to different tracks, waiting for inspiration to strike, while simultaneously ensuring that no-one disturbed her.

Everyone knew that when Beca was mixing, or trying to think of a mix, no-one was to disturb her.

So no-one did.

Chloe would occasionally look at Beca, curious, and Emily would occasionally sneak looks at Beca too, however no-one noticed.

The other Bellas, however, kept choosing songs that the rest would all sing.

It was like a test, to see how many styles they could sing.

When Beca was sure that no-one was watching due to how caught up in song they were, Beca closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting her exhaustion take over.

Even though she had opened up about the nightmares, none of the Bellas knew the extent of Beca's exhaustion.

Fat Amy had her suspicions, being her roommate and all, but aside from that no-one knew.

Even though she had only meant to close her eyes for a few seconds, just to give her eyes a rest from the computer, the track she had been testing was a slow melody, that acted almost like a lullaby, as she rapidly fell asleep.

They had just finished singing, as Stacie let out a quiet, soft chuckle.

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe asked, "What is it?"

In response, Stacie motioned to Beca's sleeping form.

The brunette's head was lolled to the side, resting against the window, her hands limp on her computer's keyboard.

Chloe got up, gently lifting the laptop off of Beca's lap alongside the headphones, and replacing it with a blanket, they had bought an extra just in case.

As Chloe sat back down, she glanced at what was on the laptop, only to find a list of tracks.

Chloe saddened slightly, as she realised that Beca was still struggling to create mixes or anything for there set.

She was suddenly startled, as Fat Amy began singing, 'All About That Bass', by Meghan Trainor. The rest of the group instantly began harmonising,

Chloe sighed, and closed the laptop before putting on the floor and singing alongside the group.

**Author's note- Hi, thank you everyone for reading. This is officially the first chapter of the sequel! I have been writing nearly all day and have gotten to around chapter 7 written, I will continue to write and upload daily. This story is a bit slower than An Alternate Version of the Retreat and the chapters are longer, but please bear with me. Due to the requests for longer chapters, here they are. Also I have no idea how long this story will be. Again, thank you for reading. Please, review, favourite and follow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca slowly began to stir, her mind groggy.

She could hear some kind of singing, she opened her eyes upon recognising it as 'Since U Been Gone'.

She looked around, seeing all the Bellas singing it and bought her hands up to her ears.

"C'mon Beca, join in!" Chloe said joyfully.

Beca sent a glare at Chloe in response, causing the redhead to laugh.

"You got away not singing it at the audition," Chloe continued,

"Yeah Beca, you have to sing it with us!" Fat Amy added, also smiling.

Begrudgingly, Beca began singing along.

The Bellas all sang it perfectly, Emily and Flo included, even though they hadn't had to sing it at their auditions.

Once they had finished the song, everyone was cheering, and Beca allowed a small smile to creep up onto her face, the smile was surprisingly not that fake.

She had missed this, simply singing without competition and enjoying time together, it reminded her of both the auditions and the first time they travelled in the mini-bus together, when they were heading towards the semi finals and had sung 'Party In The USA' by Miley Cyrus.

Still, Beca knew that it couldn't last.

She needed to work on a set and an original song, but she couldn't let the others know that, they would push her to open up further and then they would probably tell her to relax about the set, that she didn't need to worry so much about it and could create it in her own time, but no. If she didn't make the set then the Bellas would lose at Worlds.

For now, however, she would continue singing along, this time with a fake smile, if anything just to put the other Bellas minds at ease while she worked on the set in the meantime.

The singing continued for the rest of the journey, with Beca joining in.

Eventually, they reached the gates of Barden University.

As they were pulling up outside of the Bella Household, Chloe began speaking,

"Ok, so, seen as we've rediscovered our sound, I say we hold a movie night to celebrate!" Chloe finished excitedly.

Beca groaned in annoyance.

"C'mon Becs, it'll be fun!" Chloe spoke again, upon seeing the brunette's annoyance.

"Yeah right." Beca muttered, causing Chloe to playfully elbow her.

"Don't worry Beca, I'll make sure we get to watch Crocodile Dundee, I know it's your favourite." Fat Amy reassured, making Beca groan once more.

Fat Amy loved Crocodile Dundee, and often used Beca as an excuse to watch it, even though it wasn't Beca's favourite movie, in fact, Beca had watched it that many times due to her roommate she was fed up of the film.

"Actually, I was thinking of Mamma Mia." Chloe smiled as Stacie, Jessica and Flo's faces lit up.

"Um, what's Mamma Mia?" Emily asked, causing her to be greeted by many glares.

"How don't you know what Mamma Mia is?!" Stacie asked,

"I-um-" Emily's stammering was cut off by Chloe.

"It's official, for Emily's sake we are watching Mamma Mia tonight." Chloe announced, causing a cheer to go up.

As the mini-bus pulled to a stop, the Bellas piled out, Beca still limping due to her injury (however it felt better after Aubrey had bandaged it) and lined up military style infront of Chloe.

"Jessica, Ashley, you two are on snacks duty, Stacie, your on drink duty, Cynthia-Rose, your in charge of the lighting, Flo, Fat Amy and Beca you three are in charge of blankets and pillows and Lilly, your in charge of getting the movie set up alongside me." Chloe announced.

Emily looked around confused.

"What about me?" Emily asked.

"Just sit down on the couch and wait." Chloe spoke, and everyone began running off to do there duties, leaving Emily stood there confused.

**Author's note- Thank you for reading, please review. I will continue to upload daily, I am returning home on Wednesday, so I will be able to write more and hopefully it will be better quality. Sorry but this story will be quite slow, if anyone wants it to be a bit quicker, then I might upload 2 chapters tomorrow instead of one, but I'm afraid I can't do that daily due to the fact that I've only wrote up until chapter 8, and as I said I'm on holiday currently and it's not the best place to write in, as I usually writing is a private thing that I don't share (except on fanfiction, but no-one I know has read any of my stories, I'm shy), due to how writing is a private thing for me, I usually only write in a certain environment, which I'm struggling with as that environment usually means at home, late at night wrapped in a blanket listening to music. Anyway, thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The room was all set.

The living room's curtains were drawn, with only one light on making a homely glow spread around the room.

There was one giant couch, 2 large chairs and 3 beanbags, the couch was equipped with multiple blankets and too many cushions to count, the chairs were the same and the beanbags needed nothing.

Stacie had put many different drinks onto the table, and Jessica and Ashley had put bags of popcorn and sweets alongside the drinks.

Lilly and Chloe had set up the movie perfectly, alongside the speakers.

Throughout all of this being set up, Emily had merely been sat down on the couch, looking like a lost puppy.

Eventually, everyone began sitting down. The couch could seat 4 people without it being crammed, so Emily, Chloe, Cynthia-Rose and Stacie all sat down the couch.

Cynthia-Rose and Stacie were both sat next to each other, with Emily and Chloe sitting next to each other as well, Chloe ensuring that Emily watched the movie.

Jessica and Ashley were both sharing one of the larger seats, and Fat Amy had Beca trapped in a bear hug on a large beanbag.

Beca ultimately being squashed as Fat Amy had wrapped both arms around Beca's waist, who was practically sitting on Fat Amy's lap, unable to move.

Lilly was sat down on a chair, and Flo was sat down on a beanbag infront of the couch where Stacie and Cynthia-Rose were sitting.

Once everyone was seated, Chloe, who was in charge of the remote, pressed play, and Mamma Mia began.

During the movie, every singing and dancing scene had all the Bellas singing along too, with several of them dancing. Fat Amy kept holding on to Beca's wrists and controlling Beca's arms to make sure that the brunette had to dance, despite her injury (the painkillers helped a lot though).

By the end of the movie, as the credits were rolling, every Bella was up and singing along to 'Thank You For The Music'.

The only reason Beca was up and singing was because that she was still trapped in Amy's hug, and the Australian had hugged Beca tighter and tighter until the brunette had agreed to sing.

As the songs finally stopped, Chloe turned to Emily.

"Did you enjoy it?" Chloe asked, Emily smiled widely and nodded.

"Ok, how about another movie?" Chloe then suggested, shocking many of the Bellas.

Even though Chloe loved to relax and mess around, ever since she and Beca had become captains, Chloe had taken Aubrey's role on making sure the Bellas practised, so the fact that she was suggesting another movie and not to go to sleep so they could be up early for practise was surprising.

"Which movie should we watch?" Jessica asked.

"Crocodile Dundee." Fat Amy immediately answered.

"No!" Came the collective answer.

"How about Beetlejuice?" Lilly whispered, yet her suggestion immediately caught the attention of the other Bellas.

"That's, actually a not violent good idea." Flo spoke.

Chloe's eyes immediately widened.

"No, that's a horror movie." Chloe shook her head rapidly.

"No it's not, it's a comedy!" Cynthia-Rose argued, and quickly reached up to the top of the DVD stack, before grabbing Beetlejuice.

She inserted it and quickly stole the remote off Chloe before pressing play.

* * *

Around half way into the movie, Fat Amy felt Beca fully relax within her arms.

Looking down at the small women, she saw that Beca's eyes were closed and breathing even.

She smiled, "Guys, I think Beca's fallen asleep." Amy laughed quietly, and the other Bellas smiled upon seeing their usually tense leader so relaxed.

They all turned back to the movie, and continued watching Beetlejuice, this time with the volume turned down more.

Once the movie was over, Fat Amy gently lifted the still sleeping brunette into her arms, before taking her up into their room and gently tucking Beca into bed, then the blonde, still with her arms wrapped around Beca, also fell asleep.

The rest of the Bellas had also gone to their respective rooms and fallen asleep.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, I am going to post another chapter tonight. I know this chapter has ended on a nice, happy note, so it's up to you if you want to take the risk and read chapter 4 as well tonight, as it might not end on such a happy note. I'm going back home tomorrow, so I will focus more on my writing. Again, thank you for reading, and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Beca awoke next, she was utterly confused.

She had slept perfectly without nightmares, something that rarely happened.

She thought back to last night, they had watched Mamma Mia, then... Hadn't someone suggested Beetlejuice? And, she'd fallen asleep, on Fat Amy's lap...

Suddenly she registered someone's arms around her waist, she looked over her shoulder to find her best friend's face right next to her.

Immediately she shot up, yelling, "Dude!".

Fat Amy woke up and rubbed her eyes,

"Oh hey Beca."

Beca's jaw dropped at how casual Fat Amy was speaking, Beca, on the other hand, had completely freaked out.

She had woken up to see Fat Amy's face right over her shoulder and tucked into bed.

In bed.

With Fat Amy.

"What the ****?!" Beca exclaimed.

"Relax Beca, we didn't have sex or anything." Fat Amy chuckled.

"Dude, get out of my bed!" Beca demanded, and leaped up and out of her bed.

Fat Amy merely kicked the cover down and did a pose.

Beca rolled her eyes, before grabbing her some clean clothes and entering the bathroom to have a wash and get changed.

When she came back out, Fat Amy was still in her bed, Beca sighed, before grabbing her laptop and headphones, and heading downstairs.

She really needed to work on her mixes. she shouldn't of watched a movie last night, and she certainly shouldn't of fallen asleep.

Beca walked downstairs and into the kitchen, planning on plugging her laptop in and working on her mixes, only to realise that she hadn't checked the time, as she saw everyone minus Fat Amy gathered in the kitchen eating.

Suddenly realising that she must of slept in and everyone was already breakfast, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fully work on her mixes.

Deciding it was worth a shot, she put her laptop onto the table, and began turning it on, only to flinch when Chloe spoke,

"No computers on the table."

"It's a laptop, not a computer." Beca mumbled, causing Chloe to smile at Beca's grumpy morning attitude, to be honest though, Beca was usually grumpy, it was simply magnified in the morning.

Beca grabbed the laptop off of the table, and sat down on the couch in one, over exaggerated movement and then huffed, before pulling up her mixes and continuing to try and create one to win Worlds.

_2 hours later.  
_  
"Is what she's doing healthy?" Emily asked Chloe from the kitchen, they looked into the living room where Beca hadn't moved, still focusing entirely on the computer screen.

"Yeah, she's just trying to think of a set." Chloe nodded, sounding overally convincing, as if she was trying to reassure herself.

"Are you sure, because, that doesn't look healthy. She hasn't even eaten breakfast." Emily continued, concerned.

"Even if it's not healthy, Beca's stubborn, and what she's doing is helping us to win Worlds. Emily, we have to win. Beca's just trying to help out. We ought to let her." Chloe said, allowing her voice to trail off at the end.

As much as she wanted to win Worlds, she had noticed how Beca had immediately gone onto her laptop on the bus, and now as soon as she'd woken up she'd gone on her laptop.

Chloe began growing slightly concerned for her friend, but the need to win Worlds overrode that, in the end, Beca wasn't doing anything too concerning, right?

**Author's note- Thank you for reading, this is the second chapter I've uploaded tonight as a gift, and a thank you to everyone who is reading, (also the story is quite slow so yeah...). Just saying, but I don't think there will be any romance within this story, including Fat Amy x Beca, for anyone who thinks that after the whole sleeping thing, sorry. Thank you for reading and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out, Chloe was wrong.

What Beca was doing was concerning.

It was now 5pm and Beca still had barely moved, Lilly had quietly snuck downstairs and left a ham sandwich next to Beca, which the brunette had eaten, but aside from that Beca hadn't eaten all day, and Chloe was beginning to agree with Emily.

Beca hadn't even seemed to notice the time passing by.

Chloe slowly approached Beca, and put a hand on the small woman's shoulder, making Beca jump.

Lifting her headphones off of her head, Beca immediately turned to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"What's up Chloe?" Beca asked casually.

"You've been mixing for hours Beca." Chloe stated.

"I haven't Chloe, it's only been like, 1 hour." Beca stated.

"Becs, it's 5pm." Chloe informed the small woman, whose eyes immediately widened.

She quickly began shutting down her computer and Chloe looked at Beca curiously.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, don't worry, just, Jesse wants to meet up at the café." Beca said, and quickly began putting on some shoes and hurrying out the door, laptop in hand.

"Wait, Beca why do-" Chloe was cut off by the Beca closing the door.

"Need your laptop?" 

* * *

Beca hurried out of the door and down the street, or at least, she walked as fast as she could in heels.

In her blind panic for the door, she'd grabbed the nearest pair of shoes, which happened to be Stacie's high heels.

Unfortunately, Stacie was a size 7 in shoes, and Beca a size 4, so not only was Beca trying to walk in high heels, but in high heels that were 3 sizes too big for her and she was walking with her injury.

She half stumbled down the road, laptop in hand, receiving many strange looks.

She rushed down to the café.

What she told Chloe hadn't been a lie exactly, Jesse always went to the café, and they usually met there, she simply had forgotten to tell Jesse that the Bellas had returned back, so it would be a surprise visit.

Although, more than that, she still needed to work on the mixes for the set and an original song, and if she did that back at the Bellas Household, Chloe and the others would get worried and start fussing over her, and that was the last thing any of them needed.

She entered the café, still on wobbly feet, only for Jesse to get up and run over to her, enveloping her in a big hug.

Beca stood there awkwardly until Jesse finally released her,

"How come your back?" He asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to text you." Beca apologised, while following Jesse to his table.

"Don't worry, did you 'discover your sound'?" Jesse asked while laughing slightly.

"Yep." Beca said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"But, we still don't have a set for Worlds." Beca sighed, slumping down and into a chair.

"What about the original song?" Jesse asked.

"Still no ideas." Beca sighed again.

"Hey, don't worry." Jesse spoke, putting a gentle hand onto her arm upon seeing Beca's defeated look.

"You'll figure it out." Jesse added.

"Yeah, but the Bellas keep prying! I was mixing for a bit earlier and Chloe and Emily were immediately onto me about how I shouldn't be mixing for that long and it isn't healthy,"

At this Jesse narrowed his eyes,even though he didn't know how long Beca had been mixing for, it didn't sound healthy.

"But what am I supposed to do? We need a set and I need an original song or else the Bellas will of been for nothing and I won't have a future, they're just worrying about me for nothing." Beca sighed.

"You know Becs, Chloe's kinda right. Mixing for ages isn't healthy-" Jesse was cut off by Beca,

"Your taking their side in this?!" Beca exclaimed angrily and began getting up only for Jesse to gently grab her wrist.

"That's not what I'm saying Becs, and I'm not taking their side, just. If you need a place to mix or something, why don't you come to my place. You can tell Chloe that your watching a movie at my place or something." Jesse spoke softly, before laughing at the look Beca gave him.

"Even Chloe knows that I don't like movies." Beca said, a small smile growing.

"Fine, but still, plus when your at my place I can keep an eye on you." Jesse continued, and Beca changed to scowling.

"I don't need keeping an eye on, Jesse." Beca said.

"You know what I mean, that way even if Chloe finds out her mind will be at rest." Jesse finished.

Beca sighed.

"Listen Becs, please?" Jesse asked,

"Sure dork." Beca spoke, and walked out of the café with Jesse.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading, sorry but this won't be a long author's note. It's been a really long day, but the good news is I'm back home! So I can work on the story more. Again, thank you for reading, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

As Beca entered Jesse's apartment, with Jesse next to her, Benji looked up from his trick.

"Oh, um, do you um, do you want me to err, to go outside or something?" Benji asked awkwardly.

"No, your fine don't worry. Beca just needs a place to focus on her mixes." Jesse reassured his roommate, who nodded in understanding and disappeared back into the box.

Beca gave Jesse a_ really_ look, and in return Jesse simply shrugged.

"He likes magic." He replied, Beca nodded awkwardly.

"I can tell." She said, and followed Jesse to his room where he pulled out a chair, signalling for her to sit down.

"Thanks by the way." Beca told him, grateful for the escape out of the Bellas watchful eyes.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Jesse smiled kindly, allowing Beca to pull out her laptop and begin mixing.

Chloe paced up and down the living room, Emily by her side with Fat Amy and Stacie both sat on the couch.

"Stop pacing Chloe." Stacie sighed, it was now 8pm and Beca hadn't returned.

"Yeah, you too Emily, your making me tired just watching you." Amy added.

"Guys, Beca just left after mixing for hours and she still hasn't come back, aren't you worried?" Emily asked,

"And, she left in my high heels." Stacie reminded Emily and Chloe.

"Have you tried ringing Jesse?" Emily asked Chloe.

"Good idea." Chloe nodded, and went over to the phone.

Ever since Beca had opened up about her nightmares and fears, Chloe had grown protective, hence why she was worried about Beca now.

Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket and went into contacts, selecting Jesse, she listened as it began ringing.

* * *

**Chloe**_ Jesse _Non-speech

_Hey, Chloe, what's up?  
_  
**Hey Jesse, you haven't by any chance seen Beca, have you?  
**  
_Yeah, she's with me now, why?  
_  
**Phew, that's a relief. She left earlier, saying something about having to meet you, but she took her laptop and Stacie's high heels.  
**  
Jesse laughed.

T_hat explains why she couldn't walk well in them, she's currently mixing.  
_  
**How long has she been mixing for?** Chloe asked, getting more and more concerned.

_Since 5:30pm. Don't worry, I managed to prompt her into having some toast._

Chloe instantly relaxed upon hearing the news.

_She said something about you guys saying she was spending too long mixing and worrying about her. What was that about?  
_  
**She mixed non-stop for 8 hours Jesse. She didn't even realise that she'd taken so long.**

Jesse cast a look over his shoulder at the brunette still sitting on the chair and nodding her head to a steady beat. He sighed loudly.

_Don't worry Chloe. I'm keeping an eye on her. I'll send her back to the household at 10pm.  
_  
**Ok, thanks Jesse. Just make sure she eats and drinks. I don't know what's gotten into her...  
**  
_I will, see you later Chloe.  
_  
**Ok, bye Jesse.  
**

* * *

The Bellas all turned to Chloe who had hung up,

"She's busy mixing at Jesse's. She's avoiding us, and she missed practise at 6pm too!" Chloe huffed, getting increasingly annoyed.

"Geez, you sound like Aubrey." Fat Amy spoke, "So? And I'm not that intense as far as practise goes, it's just," Chloe sighed.

"Beca's ignoring her responsibilities as a co-captain, back at the Retreat she just ran off and hid things from us, and now she's simply ignoring us for her mixes." Chloe spoke, frustrated.

"Chloe, she's working on the set remember? You were defending her earlier." Fat Amy pointed out.

"It's just. Ugh!" Letting out one last huff, Chloe walked off up the stairs and into her bedroom.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review, it's been a really busy day today and I'm still tired, so I'm sorry for uploading late. Sorry this is such a short author's note and chapter but the chapter needed to end here for next time, again thank you for reading and please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was official, the members of the Bellas were annoyed.

Both of their co-captains had vanished.

Beca had ran off to Jesse's where she was currently exhausting herself with mixing, and Chloe had stormed off to her room, telling anyone that tried approaching her that she was studying, and not to disturb her.

Each of the members were annoyed and stressed.

They had just gotten together again, and they were already splitting up.

Jessica and Ashley were both sitting in a chair, sharing earphones as they watched a YouTube video, Stacie was busy stressing about whether her high heels would be ok, however every Bella knew that Stacie was secretly worried about Beca, Lilly was making tea (who knew that she could cook?) and Flo was watching, having tried to make tea but nearly setting the kitchen on fire. Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy were singing and Emily had taken up Chloe's previous position of the pacing up and down the living room.

"It's nearly Worlds, and both Beca and Chloe have left." Emily stressed.

"This is terrible!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's 10:15 and Beca hasn't even returned." Emily added.

Turning around to from the oven to face the youngest Bella, Flo spoke, "Don't worry, how about we get together a group to go down to Jesse's and take Beca." Flo suggested.

"Are you saying we kidnap Beca?!" Emily exclaimed, shocked.

"We need to repair the group." Flo shrugged.

"It might not be a bad idea," Stacie began.

"Your actually saying we should kidnap her?!"

"No, I'm saying that maybe 3 of us should go over to Jesse's and try and persuade Beca to come back. She's probably still caught up in mixing anyway. And while 3 of us are trying to get Beca to return, the other 3 should try and get Chloe to come out, that leaves 2 to try and cook up a meal or something to ensure that when they both come back they eat something." Stacie reasoned.

"Ok, who should be in which teams?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

"Ok, well, I need to go to find Beca, in the end she has my high heels."

This caused many eye rolls.

"Fat Amy should also go, she is Beca's roommate after all." Jessica spoke.

"I'll stay here and cook, I don't trust Flo." Lilly spoke quietly, several of the Bellas agreeing.

"Someone else should stay here to set the table and help Lilly out." Emily suggested,

"I'll do it." Jessica volunteered.

"So, we need 1 more person to go to fetch Beca. What about Chloe?" Emily asked.

"I'll go to Chloe." Cynthia-Rose spoke,

Ashley nodded, "I'll come too." She agreed.

Flo agreed. "I'll go too." Flo spoke, leaving Emily to go to find Beca.

Stacie, Fat Amy and Emily all began heading outside towards Jesse's and Flo, Ashley and Cynthia-Rose all began heading upstairs to find Chloe. 

* * *

Stacie led the way to Jesse's apartment, speed walking in the rush to both ensure her high heels safety and in concern for her friend.

Fat Amy and Emily were both following, slightly further behind.

As they finally neared Jesse's apartment, Stacie loudly knocked on the door.

The reaction was immediate, Jesse quickly opened the door, hushing them.

"I just persuaded Beca put down her laptop and grab a drink, she'll freak out if she sees you guys." Jesse said quietly.

"Are you here for Beca?" Jesse then asked.

"And my high heels." Stacie replied.

"Listen, Beca doesn't want to go back tonight. I told she could stay here as long as she goes to sleep by 11pm and allows me to cook her breakfast tomorrow."

"Why doesn't she want to go back?" Emily asked curiously.

"Apparently you guys kept worrying about her." Jesse spoke, and they could each see within his eyes that he was worried too.

"Jesse?" Beca's voice sounded from his room.

Fat Amy began marching in, barging Jesse out of the way. Stacie immediately followed Fat Amy where as Emily stood there awkwardly, smiling at Benji who had just caught sight of the 3 Bellas at the door.

As soon as Fat Amy and Stacie walked over to where Beca was, the brunette froze.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. I'm still really tired, so I will try my best to upload tomorrow but I haven't gotten round to finishing the next chapter yet. I woke up at 2:30am with my asthma, and it didn't calm down enough for me to actually fall asleep until 5am. So I'm basically really tired, and there's drama going on but I promise I will try to upload tomorrow, so please bear with me. Again, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This warning includes spoilers for this chapter, this chapter will include the car accident, ptsd and panic attacks.**

"Beca, you need to go back!" Fat Amy spoke.

Recovering from her shock, Beca merely sighed and walked back to the chair, where she slumped down, only partly to stop her injury from hurting, mainly just due to her exhaustion and slight intimidation of the 2 older Bellas.

Stacie and Fat Amy both surrounded the small woman, who immediately shrunk back.

"I'm just trying to work on the set guys, relax." Beca spoke, trying to stay calm.

"No Beca, you need to relax. We understand your just trying to finish the set, but it's unhealthy." Stacie added.

"Chloe's even holed herself up in her room." Fat Amy continued, and the sentence caused Beca to sigh and shrink back further.

If Chloe was hiding away and the group had gone out off there way to find them, then it meant that the group's focus was on her and Chloe, not on Worlds. Once again they weren't focused and it was her fault.

"I'll come back, just let this go." Beca sighed, waiting for Stacie and Fat Amy to move so she could get up.

"Beca," Stacie sighed, trying to figure out what to say without coming across as angry or upsetting Beca. "We're not simply trying to get you to return, it's just you've spent all day working on the set and you've barely eaten. I know we only came back yesterday, but all you've been doing is working on your mixes. You've only been taking breaks to eat and sleep." Stacie continued.

"I attended movie night." Beca tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, and you got through one before falling asleep. Plus, I could tell that if you had the chance you would of gone back to mixing. Beca your still injured from the bear and we know that your exhausted." Stacie argued.

Beca sighed as she realised that Stacie and several other Bellas had noticed her exhaustion.

"Listen guys, Worlds is in a few weeks and if I haven't finished a set within the next couple of days then we won't have enough time to preform and perfect it before Worlds, so just let me finish the set." Beca pleaded, looking Stacie in the eyes.

Stacie studied Beca, dark bags lie under the brunette's eyes, a heavy look of exhaustion on her face, yet her eyes held determined fierceness.

"Is it the internship?" Emily asked, surprising the 3 who turned around and saw the youngest Bella behind them.

Beca looked down.

"Partly." She admitted, the others waited in silence, urging Beca to continue.

"I can't think of anything for the set, or an original song." Beca said,

"Nothing seems right, and if I don't get it right then we won't win Worlds, I'll of let you guys down, and if I can't think of an original song then," Beca's breathing sped up, as negative thoughts invaded her mind.

She was vaguely aware that she had started trembling.

_She was letting her dad down, she was letting the Bellas down, they were going to leave her, just like everyone else, she wouldn't have a future, the Bellas, who were now basically her family would leave her. They would hate, her and leave her. Chloe, Fat Amy, everyone..._

The thoughts continued persisting, and Beca's breathing sped up to the point where it could be called hyperventilating as she trembled rapidly.

The 3 Bellas exchanged concerned glances.

Emily quickly knelt down beside Beca and Fat Amy put a gentle hand on Beca's shoulder, where as Stacie crouched down infront of Beca and began talking.

"It's ok, you need to control your breathing Beca. Focus on me ok? Deep breath, 1-2-3-4-5, now out, 1-2-3-4-5," Stacie instructed, her hand on Beca's in hopes to try and ground the brunette.

_They would leave her just like her mom-her mom._

Images of her mom's death suddenly swept through her, the accident, her mom's lifeless eyes, still tear stained.

Seeing Beca's eyes become more and more unfocused, Emily put her hand on Beca's arm, before squeezing Beca's arm, in hopes that the action would help ground Beca.

The small brunette continued shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you think she's remembering the accident?" Fat Amy asked.

Stacie looked at the blonde, then back at Beca, her eyes widening as she realised that Fat Amy was right.

"Beca, your in Jesse's apartment, your at Barden remember?" Stacie began.

Emily continued to squeeze Beca's arm.

Beca watched as the car smashed into her mom's in slow motion, watched as her mom's head smashed into the window, as glass shards began cutting into her skin, and as a hand squeezed her own arm?

Beca paused, feeling the hand continue squeezing her arm,

"-at Barden remember?"

Stacie.

That was Stacie.

Barden.

The university.

"Your ok Becs, your here with me, with Fat Amy and Emily. We're all here with you." Stacie continued, and Beca began slowly becoming slightly more grounded.

"We're at Jesse's." Stacie continued, repeating her sentences from earlier.

Agonizingly slowly, Beca became aware of her surroundings.

She was still sitting on the chair, with Stacie infront of her trying to calm her down, Emily's hand at her arm and Fat Amy's hand on her shoulder.

Seeing Beca look around, Stacie began continuing to instruct Beca on her breathing.

"1-2-3-4-5..."

Eventually Beca stopped shaking and her breathing returned to a more regular pace, tear stains down her face.

Beca allowed herself to fall back completely against the chair, feeling weak and even more exhausted.

"It's ok Beca, it's ok." Stacie spoke softly, and her and the other 2 Bellas all stepped back, allowing Beca to simply sit back and gather her bearings, not wanting to intimidate Beca or make her feel as if she was trapped.

The 3 were only slightly surprised, which was quite surprising in itself.

Every Bella knew that it must be horrible to lose a parent, but to watch as your parent died? That was horrible. More than horrible, none of the Bellas could even find words to describe how terrible it was, thus some of them had already guessed that a type of PTSD may of made an appearance.

The panic attacks were something that a few of the Bellas could guess at, having experienced them themselves, and others having realised the amount of pressure Beca was under was unhealthy.

As Beca finally calmed down, she glanced fearfully at them.

Not wanting to talk about it, Beca looked up at Emily, remembering how she'd seen Emily writing down lyrics.

"I wish I could do what you do." Beca spoke quietly.

Emily decided to play along and not question Beca, Emily then looked shocked at the smaller woman having realised what Beca just said.

"I wish I could do what you do, you are an amazing singer and you can actually look at your audience while singing." Emily replied.

"Do, do you want to collaborate on something?" Beca asked, Emily just looked stunned.

"Sure!" She replied, all but too happy at the chance to work on something with one of the Bellas leaders.

"You two can work together on one condition," Stacie began, causing Beca, Emily and Fat Amy to look up at her in confusion.

"You have to let us in. I don't mean all of the Bellas," Stacie added quickly, observing Beca.

"But at least let me, Amy, Jesse and Emily in. I don't mean completely open up either, I know that's pushing it, but just let us help you. With the songs, with the panic attacks, with anything." Stacie spoke softly, Beca's shoulder's fully slumped as she gave in.

"Sure," Beca said quietly, and Fat Amy immediately walked forward and enveloped Beca in hug, Stacie and Emily following, unable to hold it back any longer.

Beca froze at first, tensing, but she paused as she realised that the embrace was soft.

Not forcing her to hug back, not trapping her, just holding her, and slowly Beca hugged back.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading, I know this is a really long chapter, originally it was short but I decided to add some things in and then it just grew. I managed to sleep for 10 hours for I feel a lot better, as long as I can sleep properly tonight I should be fine. Sorry I'm uploading late, I had the chapter written, then I kind of added loads to it and didn't realise the time until now. Again thank you for reading, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Flo, Ashely and Cynthia-Rose finally began climbing the stairs to Chloe's room, they had waited for a bit until they had received a text from Stacie, informing them that they were half way back with Beca, before they approached Chloe.

As the group of 3 finally reached Chloe's room, Ashley stepped forward, knocking on the door.

"I'm studying." Chloe's voice sounded through the door.

"Listen, we ain't taking no for an answer." Cynthia-Rose informed the redhead.

"If you don't let us in we will kick the door down." Flo then spoke, receiving an immediate reaction as Chloe opened the door.

They stepped into the room, watching as Chloe stood up straight, looking them each in the eye.

"Listen, we're only here to persuade you to come downstairs to get something to eat." Ashley spoke, going along with their plan.

Chloe sighed, seeing past Ashley's dead tone voice, she knew she shouldn't of walked out earlier.

"I'm sorry for walking out, it's just the Bellas mean everything to me, and Beca's acting like it's not even important. The Bellas, you guys are my family, and Beca's just walking off and blocking us out for her mixes!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe, you know Beca was working on a set for Worlds. She was pushing herself so hard for the Bellas." Flo reminded the redhead, who sighed in response.

"I know, but the moment we try to care she blocks us out. She'd just opened up too." Chloe added.

The Bellas all looked down, remembering the heart breaking moment in which Beca had opened up about her nightmares, her past, and her fears.

"Has she returned yet?" Chloe asked, concern growing for her friend.

"Listen, Beca's on her way back. We were planning on getting you to go downstairs and begin eating, then Beca would come in and you two could talk it out. But, it looks like your already ready to talk it out. So, Beca's gonna be here in about 10 minutes if you want to come down. Just wait till Beca's already seated, that way she can't run off." Cynthia-Rose admitted, and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"You can't be pushy though Chloe." Ashley stated, and Chloe looked at her in confusion, unaware.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, having genuinely not noticed.

"You keep pushing Beca for answers, and it's only making her hide more." Ashley spoke, forever blunt.

Chloe looked down slightly, remembering the days at the Retreat.

It was true, she had kept pushing Beca to open up, and in response her co-captain had hidden further.

"You have good intentions Chloe, and we know you don't mean any harm don't worry." Flo added, trying to reassure the redhead.

"Alright!" Chloe began looking up, her bright blue eyes sparkling with determination.

"I'll talk to Beca tonight, and I won't be pushy, she can talk to me." Chloe nodded to herself and they began chatting until the time finally rolled around when Beca arrived.

* * *

Beca was exhausted.

Sure, she said that a lot recently, but after the flashback and panic attack, she really was exhausted.

And embarrassed.

And annoyed at herself.

She hadn't managed to keep it hidden, now the focus was on her.

But surely having Stacie, Emily and Fat Amy support her wasn't a bad thing?

Right?

Beca's thoughts roamed, yet stayed on the topic of what had happened half an hour earlier.

Beca had washed her face after the whole incident to get rid of the tear stains, and she was immediately glad she had when she saw both Lilly and Jessica setting the table.

"We thought you might be hungry." Emily explained, and Beca sighed, looking at them.

"I'm fine, really guys." She spoke only for Stacie to glare at her.

"Remember what we said Beca? You have to let us look after you." Stacie spoke firmly but softly.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Well, we don't care. We're gonna look after you anyways." Fat Amy declared, and Beca's stomach growled loudly.

"Not hungry huh?" Stacie laughed lightly, and then they all sat around the table minus Lilly and Jessica, who dished up before sitting down too and beginning to eat.

They had cooked roast turkey and some vegetables.

They had all began tucking in when Flo, Cynthia-Rose, Ashley and Chloe appeared.

Beca looked from the 4 Bellas that had just appeared, to the 4 full plates on the side that she had somehow missed.

"Hey Beca," Chloe said casually.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading. I know Chloe was left out of yesterday's chapter, however it was purely because I couldn't fit in both talks. As for Chloe, she genuinely didn't realise the effect her forwardness was having on Beca. Chloe had good intentions, she just went about it the wrong way. Also, I forgot to mention yesterday, but any tips on writing the PTSD or panic attack scenes. Even though I don't know how many more scenes will include that, I could do with some tips or feedback. I do want to study psychology when I hopefully enter college, so this is only based off what I know from reading. Final note, sorry if the meal wasn't correct, as previously stated, I am English and apparently we eat a lot of the same things, I did some research. I hope that it is something that is eaten in America, according to the internet it is and I know everyone has different tastes in food, and you can't categorise every person from a certain place as eating a certain food, but I am trying to make this story realistic and it is set in America, also the internet is basically my main resource, also I'm not trying to offend anybody with saying do you like this food in America and I know some people will be vegetarian and vegan, I promise I'm not trying to offend anyone. Again thank you for reading and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Beca," Chloe said casually,

"Hi Chloe..." Beca replied awkwardly, hoping that her voice didn't tremble, (after the her panic attack and flashback she was still trying to act normal).

"So, how's the set coming on?" Chloe asked, continuing to act normal as she took a seat at the table and began eating.

"It's, um..." Beca trailed off, her eyes darting to Fat Amy for help.

"I'm still trying to persuade her to add this song in, me and Bumper were listening to it while we-"

Everyone immediately cut Amy off with a series of yells, not wanting to hear about her love life.

"Ok, how about the original song?" Chloe asked.

"Me and Beca are gonna collaborate on it." Emily announced proudly, knowing that the small brunette was still trying to recover from earlier, Emily made sure to try and ensure that Beca didn't have to answer any questions.

"That's great!" Chloe spoke enthusiastically.

"Yep..." Beca agreed.

"So, when are you two gonna start working on the song?" Chloe continued, trying her best to keep the conversation flowing, all the while trying to not be pushy and resist asking personal questions.

"Um, I dunno. Whenever Legacy's free I guess." Beca prompted, Emily blinked seeing her cue.

"I'm fine to start working on it tomorrow." Emily decided.

"Wait, do you have a studio or anything, or?.."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not technically allowed into the booth, but I'm sure I can talk my boss into allowing us in, but we probably ought to work on the lyrics and tune and stuff over here." Beca added.

"Ok, yeah. Sure. I mean I have most of the lyrics for a song already worked out, but sure." Emily spoke, nodding happily, still overjoyed at chance to work with Beca.

"Just saying, but if you two end up spending ages in your rooms or something, I'm gonna drag you both down here to eat, got it?" Cynthia-Rose asked, knowing that that way she could hopefully look after Beca while not pushing for answers as to why their co-captain was so focused on it.

"Got it." Beca nodded, smiling slightly.

It was nice that the Bellas cared for her, unfortunately her smile vanished a few seconds later as she remembered that she didn't have time to mess around and stuff. She needed to work on the Set and an Original song.

She continued to eat quickly, until she'd finally finished, thankfully before the other Bellas.

"Thanks for the meal and all, but I'm actually kind of tired, so I'm just gonna head to bed." Beca said, and the other Bellas all immediately said night as Beca hurried up the stairs, picking her laptop up from the cabinet she'd put it on upon entry (she'd bought her laptop back from Jesse's with her).

Once she finally reached her and Fat Amy's room, she closed the door and plugged in her laptop, before grabbing her headphones and beginning to work on the set. 

* * *

After Beca had left, all of the other Bellas slowly began leaving.

Just as Fat Amy began getting up, Stacie quickly grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Fat Amy, I could do with some help for picking out a dress to wear to a party next Saturday." Stacie spoke, giving both Fat Amy and Emily a look that clearly stated she wanted to talk.

Fat Amy nodded, and not-so-subtly winked at Stacie to show she got the message.

"Got it." Fat Amy spoke, before beginning to walk to Stacie and Cynthia-Rose's room, Cynthia-Rose still eating.

"Hey guys, mind if I come too, I could use some fashion advice, I might be having a date soon." Emily spoke up, thinking of Benji and knowing that she was included in the talk.

"Sure." With that, the three Bellas quickly went to Cynthia-Rose and Stacie's room.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading. Sorry about such a short chapter, I wanted to fit in more scenes but I knew I couldn't without creating an overally large chapter. Again, thank you for reading and** **please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Stacie, Fat Amy and Emily all quickly hurried up to Stacie and Cynthia-Rose's room, before opening the door and rushing in.

Stacie closed the door behind them, while Fat Amy and Emily both sat on the edge of Stacie's bed.

Stacie stood infront of them and began talking,

"We need to help Beca, she's overworking herself and after earlier I'm pretty sure that she's struggling with things more than she's letting on." Stacie spoke, immediately obtaining the other 2 Bellas immediate attention.

"We know that Beca witnessed the car accident, even though she's been hiding it without us knowing, I'm sure it's still affecting her, I mean, how couldn't it still be affecting her, it must of been horrible." Stacie continued,

"Beca had been having nightmares, even before the Retreat." Fat Amy spoke up,

"But she never told me what they were about." The blonde added quickly.

The Bellas paused, thinking about what Fat Amy had just said, how long had Beca been silently suffering?

"I think Beca lied earlier," Emily began, interrupting the silence.

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked.

"Well she grabbed her laptop and headphones before going upstairs, I don't think she needs them both just to sleep." Emily pointed out.

"You think Beca's mixing?" Stacie asked.

Emily nodded.

"I'll go check on her." Fat Amy volunteered, and then began heading to the room she and Beca shared, both Stacie and Emily following. 

* * *

When they arrived at Fat Amy and Beca's room, the 3 halted, allowing Fat Amy to enter first.

As soon as the blonde pushed the door open her suspicions were confirmed.

Beca was sitting up in her bed, computer on her lap and headphones on her head.

"Beca," Fat Amy sighed, Stacie and Emily exchanged glances at the door, before deciding to stay outside.

The small brunette took off her headphones, allowing them to hang around her neck and looked up at her roommate.

"What's up?" Beca asked, internally wincing at the fact she had been caught. Beca had hoped that Fat Amy would be a bit later finishing dinner.

"Your mixing, again! We talked about this Beca, you need to relax." Fat Amy continued, and Beca sighed, closing her laptop.

"How am I supposed to relax?" Beca asked,

"I have to work on Worlds, and even if Emily's going to help me with the original song I still need to at least begin working on that. All of you guys are depending on me and-"

Beca was cut off by Fat Amy hugging her.

Beca froze, temporarily in shock. Fat Amy continued to hug Beca as the smaller woman slowly relaxed into the hug.

"I'll squeeze the stress out of you." Fat Amy declared, continuing to hug Beca.

They hugged for several minutes, Beca merely allowing herself to relax. As much as she hated to admit it, the others were right, she was exhausted, so she closed her eyes slightly within the embrace.

At that point, Stacie and Emily decided to enter, wanting to check on Beca too.

Upon seeing the two friends cuddling, Stacie and Emily smiled softly.

"You know Beca, you don't have to work on the set by yourself." Stacie began, drawing Beca's attention as Beca opened her eyes.

"We can help you, sure we don't know everything you do about mixing, but we can at least help you work on the song choices and stuff." Stacie finished and Beca studied them.

"Please Beca, just let us help." Emily added, and Beca sighed.

"Sure, but I need make some progress tonight." Beca said, looking at them each determinedly.

"Ok, well the other's should be finishing dinner, so how about we all work on the set up here." Stacie suggested, and the others all agreed, before looking at Beca.

"So, where do we start?" 

* * *

They worked on the set up until midnight, Beca instructing them at how to find the songs that go together, and what type of songs are needed.

The 4 Bellas scoured the internet finding songs and such, stressing about how they needed to be different, at which Emily suggested they do an original song.

Surprisingly, they had agreed.

Sure it was risky, but it was different and it gave them a starting point.

At that point Emily and Beca had both began working on the original song, with a brief idea of the tune and the beat, Stacie and Fat Amy focused on songs that would go with the tune.

By midnight, they were all asleep. Fat Amy had fallen asleep on her bed, and Stacie had fallen on the soft rug that covered part of the floor. Meanwhile, both Emily and Beca had fallen asleep on Beca's bed.

By the time Beca had fallen asleep, she felt surprisingly relaxed, happy that they had worked on the song and surrounded by her friends, she easily fell into a relaxing sleep.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. Sorry that Chloe and the other Bellas weren't included in this chapter. I know I've uploaded early but I have to be up somewhat early tomorrow. Quick question, what is the American term for a the last meal of the day? Where I am we call it tea, but I know different places call it different things and am curious. I looked it up and it said dinner, so that's why it's called that in the story but that was only in one part of America they called it dinner. Again, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

When the Bellas had all gone to bed, they had quickly realised the lack of roommates.

By 8am all the Bellas minus the 4 who had fallen asleep in Beca and Fat Amy's room, were awake and gathered in the kitchen, Jessica making breakfast.

"Hey, where are the others?" Chloe asked, noting the lack of Bellas.

"Stacie wasn't in our room last night," Cynthia-Rose informed the others, Chloe looked at Flo questioningly.

"Emily wasn't in our room, but people went missing all the time back where I lived. I don't question it." Flo shrugged, and everyone looked slightly concerned at Flo.

"Maybe their with Fat Amy and Beca, them 2 aren't awake yet after all." Ashley suggested,

"Let's go check!" Jessica suggested happily, everyone knew that Jessica was a morning person.

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, and they all began rushing up to Beca and Fat Amy's room.

Chloe and Jessica opened the door slightly, having gotten their faster.

They slowly opened the door, peering inside the room to see all 4 of the Bellas in question asleep.

Beca and Emily were both asleep on what the awake Bellas believed was Beca's bed, Emily was still sat up surprisingly, despite being asleep, where as Beca had slumped over, her head resting on Emily's arm, Beca's laptop was on the smaller brunette's lap. Looking further across the room, they saw Fat Amy laid upside down on what the Bellas guessed was the blonde's bed and Stacie was sprawled across on what looked to be an extremally soft rug.

The Bellas would have smiled upon the sight, and several did (Ashley and Flo), however the others were shocked by the state of the room.

Empty chip packets were scattered across the room, joined by candy wrappers, balls of screwed up paper were thrown haphazardly across the room too, on a few pieces of paper you could see small doodles or song names, mainly doodles though, which the Bellas guessed were drawn By Stacie judging by the ink smudges all along Stacie's left hand.

Cynthia-Rose quickly snapped a picture, causing the other Bellas to look at her.

"I'll send it to the group chat, don't worry." Cynthia-Rose smirked, the other Bellas all wearing similar smirks.

Suddenly, a groan could be heard and all the Bellas froze.

Stacie rolled over, before sitting up slightly, rubbing at her eyes with her hands.

The Bellas stayed put, not daring to make a sound.

"Ugh," Stacie groaned once more then caught sight of the 6 Bellas at the door.

Stacie let out a sudden squeal of surprise, immediately awakening Emily, who was a light sleeper.

Emily suddenly opened her eyes, her arms raising slightly in shock, thus awakening Beca, whose head shot up and she immediately jolted. The laptop quickly fell to the side, nearly falling off the bed was it not for Emily's fast reactions. The taller brunette immediately flung herself over Beca's lap, grabbing the laptop and nearly falling off of the bed herself.

The pair also awoke Fat Amy, who groggily opened her eyes to see Stacie sat up shocked, Emily's legs and waist draped over Beca's legs and Emily's upper-half hanging off of the bed, barely managing to not hit the ground, rubbish scattered all over the room and 6 Bellas all awake at the door struggling to contain their laughter at the sight of their friends morning states.

The newly awaken Bellas had bed hair, (minus Emily who had managed to maintain the same position throughout being asleep), smudged makeup (Stacie) and various levels of shock and confusion on their faces.

Cynthia-Rose snapped another photo, and Chloe decided to speak.

"Morning!"

* * *

After the 4 newly awaken Bellas had recovered from their shock, they had each gotten up properly and freshened up, before quickly tidying the room and trying to persuade Beca to join them for breakfast.

Beca was admittedly reluctant, as much as she loved relaxing with her friends and having a good time, the focus needed to be on Worlds.

Though, her friends were relaxed and happy with her relaxing, surely that meant it was ok to relax? She wasn't letting them down and they'd made some progress with the set and the original song. Plus she planned to work hard later.

The only problem was the fear of letting down her parents, her Dad was finally proud and she didn't want to jeopardise that, not to mention that her Mom had had high hopes for Beca too.

Thinking of her Mom, Beca suddenly realised that she hadn't had a single nightmare once more.

Maybe she'd just been too exhausted for her mind to even present her with a nightmare, or maybe it had been the happy and relaxed feeling she'd fallen asleep with. Whatever it was, recently she'd been getting less nightmares, and the best rest she'd gotten ever since the accident, which she found even more shocking considering her flashback yesterday.

Fat Amy, Stacie and Emily all were trying to persuade Beca to head down to breakfast while cleaning up the room.

Beca paused picking up the litter, and smiled shyly at the 3 other Bellas.

"Thanks by the way," Beca spoke quietly, yet the others still heard and looked up.

"For what?" Fat Amy asked, "We're your friends Beca, staying up until ridiculous hours with you is what we do." Fat Amy smiled warmly at Beca.

"Yeah well, it's just that that's the best sleep I've had in ages. So thanks," Beca finished quietly, voice full of sincerity,

"More sleepovers!" Fat Amy yelled, and Chloe entered the room.

"Breakfast is ready," Chloe spoke, and then smiled,

"Also, I don't want to sound pushy or anything, but any chance the rest of us can join you on the next sleepover?" Chloe asked, and Beca looked at the other 3 before nodding.

"Sure, just no snoring." Beca said playfully, and they all headed downstairs for breakfast.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading, please review. Quick question: Am I using the right terms? No-one proof reads my story minus me, and I'm English, so I keep occasionally struggling with the different terms. In this chapter, it was mainly terms crisps and sweets, which I had to change to chips and candy. Please let me know if I've used the terms wrong, for example is crisp packet, chip packet, or chips packet? Anyway, thank you for reading and again, please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

They all sat down for breakfast and began eating, when Flo spoke up.

"So, what were you guys doing last night in Fat Amy and Beca's room?" Flo asked, and both Stacie and Emily looked at Beca in question.

"They were helping me with the set and original song." Beca said truthfully, deciding to be honest.

"Which reminds me, Legacy we need to work on the song more today." Beca added turning to Emily, who nodded.

"Ok, sure, got it." Emily responded.

"Does that mean another sleepover tonight?" Chloe questioned curiously.

"Um, guys?" Beca asked, looking at her Stacie, Emily and Fat Amy, who all nodded eagerly.

As much as last night they had focused on the set an original song, each of them had had fun.

Eating snacks, occasionally quietly singing along to a song they had found, chatting and joking about Stacie's doodles (she had gotten bored and started doodling on the paper she was supposed to be writing song names on).

"Need any extra help?" Chloe asked, even though she had asked earlier.

"A Bellas sleepover?!" Flo asked excitedly, ignoring the fact that they had already had multiple 'sleepovers', (did sharing a house and a tent count?).

"Sure, but I need to work on the set..." Beca said awkwardly.

"We can all work on the set!" Jessica suggested enthusiastically.

Everyone immediately started agreeing, then Fat Amy raised a hand for silence, a serious look coming across her features.

"Wait, guys." Amy paused, and the whole group sat in tense silence.

"We're all out of snacks."

Shocked gasps could be heard.

"I know a shop nearby." Lilly spoke up quietly, yet she immediately drew the other Bellas attention.

"But I might need 2 people to come with me." Lilly added, the other Bellas exchanging slightly confused looks.

"Trust me," Lilly finished, at that, Chloe nodded.

"We're all Bellas, we trust each other right guys!" Chloe asked enthusiastically.

Most the members looked slightly anxious about following Lilly to a random place they'd never been before, guessing that it was probably a shop for smuggling candy (was that even thing?), but they did trust Lilly, so they all agreed to go.

Lilly scanned them,

"Stacie and Emily." Lilly picked the 2 Bellas who would accompany her, both of whom nodded.

"Ok, but when is Emily needed? It's just, the whole original song and stuff." Beca asked, trying not to panic.

"Maybe, 6pm to get back by 7?" Lilly decided.

"Ok!" Fat Amy began, standing up dramatically, seeing that everyone had finished breakfast already.

"We need a plan!"

Everyone groaned upon hearing this, minus Beca.

"Emily, Beca, you two need to work on that song, if we have something more to go off it will be much easier to find matching songs and we also have to work on choreography. We also need blankets and pillows for later, and jobs for later. Chloe, your the head of choreography, Beca, your in charge of the mix and song. We need to have teams!" Fat Amy decided.

"Aren't you gonna be the head of something?" Ashley asked.

"Duh! I'm the head of declaring the team leaders. And I'll be the head of snacks." Fat Amy finished, even though she was pretty sure Lilly was the head of snacks already.

"Now pick your teams!" The blonde instructed, and they began sorting out teams.

It was decided that on Flo and Stacie would help Chloe out with choreography, and Emily, Cynthia-Rose, Ashley, Lilly and Jessica would help Beca with the songs. The rule was added that anyone from either team could help out either Beca or Chloe's team if they had an idea, especially since Fat Amy couldn't choose a team between wanting to bring in her dancing expertise to help Chloe, and her song choices to help Beca.

In the end, Fat Amy was declared the leader of the whole event.

Once they had decided on the teams, Beca and Emily went off Fat Amy and Beca's room to begin working on the original song, where as the rest each set off individually.

* * *

At precisely 5:55pm, Lilly went upstairs to find Emily, (Stacie was already downstairs waiting).

"It's time to go to the store," Lilly said quietly, and Emily nodded before looking at Beca.

"Are you gonna be fine just while I go to the store?" Emily asked, and Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm older than you Legacy, I'll be fine relax." Beca spoke.

"Right, got it." Emily nodded, and got off the bed and followed Lilly downstairs where both she and Stacie followed Lilly out of the door and to the store.

As soon as Beca was positive Emily had left, she allowed herself to collapse backwards against the headboard.

Questions swarmed her brain.

Was she doing the right thing? Allowing the other Bellas to help her? Would it take a turn for the worst? Would they hate her for not being able to come up with a set on her own? Would her dad not be as proud if he realised she had asked for help with the set? Would her mom not be as proud?

Beca supposed that she was lucky, with the constant company her thoughts hadn't been able to get to her, but now she was alone...

Beca shook her head determinedly, she hadn't had a single nightmare for 2 nights in a row now.

That hadn't happened since the accident, she hadn't even had one night without a nightmare never mind two.

Suddenly a thought struck her, what if she had a nightmare tonight?

Every Bella would be there, and sure, it wasn't like they didn't know about her nightmares, and had seen her in a nightmare before, but every time they had asked questions.

It was going so well, a nightmare would surely mess it up now. Plus, she hated it when others saw her like that, weak.

She shook her head once more, yet was unable to shake the panic clawing at her.

As her breathing sped up, she immediately tried her best to focus on the song, pressing play on the background music/tune they'd made so far and hoping it would calm her.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review, I'm not sure how long this story will be but it will continue for a while yet. Also, I only have 1 week left after this of the holidays and my birthday is coming up soon, so I'm not sure how long I will be able to continue uploading daily for. I know when school comes around it will probably be once every 2 days, but I'm not sure if this story will of finished by then or not so don't worry, and either way I will try to have this pre-written. Again, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

At 7:19pm, Lilly, Stacie and Emily all came back.

Due to the fact that it was nearly 20 minutes later then said, everyone was already downstairs and the sleepover was mainly set up already.

Everyone had gathered pillows and blankets from their rooms and bought them down to the living room, meaning that altogether you could barely see the floor, but it was extremally comfortable.

Beca had already plugged in her laptop and had explained to everyone about the process of deciding what songs would and wouldn't go with the original song they were going to be using, when the 3 other Bellas came through the door.

As soon as everyone caught sight of the 3, their jaws dropped.

Lilly was carrying 2 shopping bags full of chips, with a proud smirk on her face, Stacie was carrying 3 shopping bags full of snacks and sweets, and Emily was carrying 2 shopping bags full of energy drinks and sugary drinks.

Lilly walked over to the table in the kitchen, everybody else following in a trance like state, still in shock from the amount the 3 were carrying.

"How much did that cost?!" Ashley was the first to speak, and Lilly's smirk grew.

"$5.20."

If possible, everybody grew more stunned.

"Couponing." Lilly shrugged, and began emptying the contents of the bags onto the table, Emily and Stacie following suit.

"Ok, we need more bowls." Chloe stated, and then everyone immediately began rushing to the cupboards, giant smiles on their faces.

It felt like being a kid again, and sure, they weren't full on adults or anything yet, but bear in mind that at least as adults you already have the job, and sure you have to pay bills and everything, but you have a job, and hopefully a steady income depending on the job, but they were still working on that.

If they slipped up now who knew if they'd manage to get a good job?

The whole of their future was depending on their test results, or at least that's what they were told, so they hadn't been a kid for long time.

In the end, the first main tests that employers look at were in high school, so, they wanted to simply relax and act like kids again.

Sure, they partied, messed around and had a laugh, but they hadn't completely relaxed in ages, but the Bellas were like family, so if each member was going to relax around anyone, the Bellas were usually their first choice. 

* * *

The Bellas finally finished setting up the snacks.

The chips were all emptied into bowls, and the snacks were piled high on plates, and everyone each had picked a drink to keep with them.

With everything set up, the Bellas finally sat down.

Beca and her team focused mainly on the songs, while Beca focused on the set itself, due to how much time Bec and Emily had spent working on the original song, they couldn't do much until they had access to the recording studio.

Beca and Emily had already asked the other Bellas if they were fine with adding the original song to the set list, and thankfully they had all agreed that it was something different and that was good, even though it was risky, what did they have to lose?

Cynthia-Rose had suggested 'Who run the World?' by Beyoncé, to which Stacie quickly agreed, closely followed by the rest of the Bellas, Beca had immediately began putting it into the mix, yet it felt like it was missing something.

Chloe looked over at Beca, the small brunette had a look of concentration on her face as she looked determinedly at the screen through narrowed eyes. Chloe was just about to look away as Beca let out a huff of frustration.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Something's wrong," Beca huffed once more.

"What do you mean, is the program playing up or-"

"No, it doesn't sound right, somethings missing alongside 'Who run the World'." Beca explained, still glaring at the screen.

"How about "Where them girls at'? You know, the one by David Guetta?" Chloe suggested, smiling when Beca's eyes immediately widened and she quickly began working on a way to add it in the mix.

All the Bellas laughed at Beca's immediate reaction to the suggestion,

"Guess it was a good suggestion." Cynthia-Rose smirked, and Chloe smiled cheerfully.

"Yep!" Chloe replied. 

* * *

_Around 2:30pm._

Only a few of the Bellas were awake now, namely Stacie, Fat Amy, Lilly and Beca.

Stacie and Fat Amy due to the fact they often partied so were used to staying up late, Lilly because for some reason the woman never seemed to tire, and Beca because she was busy with the set.

"You know how for the first ICCA's we all did together, how you sang 'Don't you forget about me', for Jesse?" Fat Amy asked Beca, who looked up and nodded.

"Well, Bumper-asked-me-out-and-I-declined-and-now-I've-been-thinking-about-what-I'm-gonna-do-after-graduation-and-I-think-I'm-in-love-with-Bumper!" Fat Amy rushed, kind of freaked out by the prospect of being in love with Bumper.

"Ok, sure, what song?" Beca rushed, completely unfazed by her best friend's announcement. All the Bellas had noticed, minus Fat Amy herself it seemed.

"What, you guys aren't surprised?" Fat Amy asked.

"Dude, you constantly sneak out to see him." Beca pointed out,

"Yeah, it's like at every single party." Stacie added,

"It was obvious years ago," Lilly added, for once matching everyone else's volume due to the fact that everyone was now talking quietly in order to make sure that they didn't wake up the other sleeping Bellas.

"Now what song?" Beca prompted.

"I'm thinking 'We Belong', by Pat Benatar." Fat Amy declared, Beca narrowed her eyes at the laptop.

"I think I can just about add that in, but it might only be a sentence or something." Beca informed the blonde who nodded.

"As long as it's in there." Fat Amy smiled.

The 4 sat in silence for around half an hour, allowing Beca to add it into the set without distractions.

"Alright, I say we go to sleep." Stacie spoke, noting how Beca's eyes were drooping.

"No, the set isn't finished yet." Beca protested, yet was unable to keep her tiredness from lacing her voice.

"Beca, your literally falling asleep already. I bet within half an hour you'll be asleep anyway, so you be as well just save the mix and shut down your laptop." Fat Amy said.

Beca shook her head once more.

What if she had a nightmare while everyone was here? If she could just stay awake until daylight, she could finish the set fully and sleep during the day, when everyone would hopefully be too busy to notice.

Unfortunately, her sleep-deprived brain had forgotten that it was now Sunday morning, so no-one would be doing anything that day.

15 minutes later, and Beca was half asleep.

Her eyes were closed and she was on the verge of sleep, when she felt her laptop being moved off of her lap.

Beca opened her eyes slightly and let out a small noise of protest.

Fat Amy smiled slightly at the how childlike their co-captain sounded.

"Relax Beca, I'm just saving the mix and turning off your computer," Fat Amy said quietly,

"S'not finished," Beca mumbled,

"It can wait till later." Stacie told the small brunette softly, and gently draped one of the covers over Beca, who in turn opened her eyes and tried her best to glare at Stacie, not very effectively as Stacie ended up laughing quietly.

Beca huffed and finally allowed her eyes to close, deciding that if she could fake being asleep until the other 3 were asleep, she could then pull out her laptop and stay awake as planned.

Within half an hour, Beca's plan had failed, as pretending to fall asleep had quickly turned into her falling asleep surrounded by the 9 other Bellas.

**Guest's review reply included  
  
Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. Sorry this is such a long rest of this author's note is basically gonna be one long reply, so sorry about that, also sorry it took me this long to reply, it was purely because guest reviews take a few days to appear, so it didn't come through until earlier today.  
Review:  
What happened to Chloe?  
Seems like she totally checked out.  
Not sure if I get Beca. Why is she suddenly able to not handle anything? She's been living with the Bella's for years. What triggered this?  
Response:  
****Thank you for reviewing, Chloe tends to swing too much one way or another, finding balance can be difficult for Chloe, also it's not just Beca who is under pressure, every single Bella is feeling the pressure, Chloe and Beca mainly as their the co-captains, if this goes wrong they will more than likely blame it on themselves, so Chloe is struggling too due to the pressure and stress. As for Beca, it's nearing Graduation, and everything is on the line. Before it was singing for fun, and sure there was a competition, but nothing horrible would happen if they lost it, now they're banned from competing, banned from recruiting ect... And the only way to get that back is Worlds, also because of how they won so many championships her dad (in this story) has started to appreciate her music, now her dad's gotten expectations which means she especially doesn't want to let him down. Again, the stress is weighing down on Beca, but also she's been having the nightmares for years now, however, as demonstrated within the first movie, she tends to keep people at a distance and (in this story and in the movies), tends to keep things hidden, sure she let the Bellas in, but never completely. Now they know about here nightmares and past, I don't think Beca particularly knows what to do. In the end, back at the Retreat (my version of it in the previous story), Beca had a moment around the campfire, after the she had explained to the Bellas where she broke down in tears, allowing all her walls to fall. Beca's never done that with anyone until the Bellas, and I think she's still not sure how to react at her own actions, and I think her insecurities are making her not sure of how the Bellas have reacted. Sure, the Bellas haven't called her weak, haven't made fun of her and the Bellas have been supportive, but Beca's still on edge.** **Sorry for such a long reply and again thank you for reviewing :)**  
**Again thank you for reading and please review :)**


	15. Extremally sorry, can't upload tonight

**Author's note-I'm extremally sorry but I won't be uploading, I'm trying to focus but drama's kicking off and I can't think straight to write. If I can get my head together and write it then I will be uploading. Again sorry if this all get's resolved then I will upload but it might be in a couple of hours. I promise I will upload tomorrow, and if I might even upload 2 chapters to make up for it but sorry it might only be one. Again sorry but there's a certain scene in this next chapter that I have to get right and I can't do that right now. Again I'm extremally sorry and promise to upload tomorrow unless it's all resolved, in which case I will try to upload later but it might be in a few hours. Again sorry, also this notice might be for nothing if I upload in a few hours, but just in case this is a quick notice.**

**PS-I already uploaded this but decided to delete it and then re-upload it after this. The drama is still on going but yeah, I am working on the chapter and came up with an idea in the meantime. Another guest review just came through that was posted 2 days ago, so here's a quick reply.**

**_Guest review replying:_  
**

**Guest review:**

**_Posted on Chapter 12_**

**Was that the end?  
Felt like an ending.  
In the US, we would call it a bag of chips.**

**Reply:**

**Thank you for reviewing, by this point I'm guessing you know it wasn't the end, I'm not sure when exactly this story will be coming to a close but it probably won't be too far off, one issue is yet to be resolved.  
Also thank you for the feedback on the Americanised words and for reading the Author's note (I wasn't sure if people actually read those due to the fact that I sometimes waffle on). I do struggle sometimes with the Americanised words due to the fact I'm English, so this feedback really helps :) Again, thank you for reviewing :)**

**_Side note-_I am working on the chapter but something happens and I want to ensure that I've wrote it right, sorry about that. Also tomorrow is basically a really busy day so if I want to get 8 hours sleep now's the time to go to bed, I only got 4 hours earlier because I went to bed late (I got hooked on this fanfiction I was reading), and then I got woken up 4 hours later because my Mum was confused about how to download an app on her phone. Sorry about this, I will try to add 2 chapters tomorrow if possible.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

One by one, the Bellas slowly began to stir, by 8am, almost everyone was awake.

By almost everyone, they meant Fat Amy, Stacie and Beca were still asleep.

Surprisingly, despite staying up alongside the 3 still sleeping Bellas, Lilly was awake.

"So, how late did they stay up till?" Chloe asked, both curious and slightly concerned.

"Around 3am." Lilly answered quietly.

"3am?!" Emily exclaimed, causing the other Bellas to glare slightly at Emily's loud exclamation, no-one wanting to wake up the 3 still sleeping Bellas.

"Sorry, but how did they stay awake until 3am?"

"Beca was falling asleep at 2:30am, but then Fat Amy tried moving the laptop and half woke Beca up at quarter to 3, it took 5 minutes for Beca to fall asleep again after glaring. The others fell asleep around 3." Lilly informed, the other Bellas were slightly shocked at how observant Lilly was.

"Well, we can at least have breakfast ready for them when they wake up!" Jessica decided happily, Jessica was well known by now to always be happy and cheerful in a morning as well as the person who made breakfast.

"What did you say about breakfast?" Stacie asked, making all the awake Bellas jump. The tall Bella walked up to where the others were sitting, and quickly took a seat as well.

"What? It's those two that are bad morning people." Stacie shrugged. "You can't just sleep for only 5 hours, it's Sunday, Sunday's are meant for sleeping!" Ashley stated, looking shocked at Stacie who shrugged once more in response.

"So? Now what are having for breakfast again?" 

* * *

Half an hour later, and the Bellas were all eating breakfast, namely pancakes, that was when Emily caught sight of something in the corner of her eye.

She decided to stay quiet upon seeing the covers moving, the Bellas were all sitting at the table in the kitchen, and Emily was certain that it was Beca who was moving the covers. Whether the co-captain was having a nightmare, just wriggling or waking up Emily didn't know.

Unfortunately, the other Bellas quickly noticed that the only bit of the cover viewable was moving.

Stacie got up, casting wary glances at Emily,

"I'll go see what's up," Stacie decided, and began heading over to where Beca was asleep on the sofa and Fat Amy asleep on the chair.

Unfortunately, the other Bellas had followed Stacie out of concern for Beca.

The whole group knew about Beca's nightmares thanks to the Retreat, and now in response they were all on alert.

Finally their asleep co-captain came into view. Beca was curled up on her side, clutching the covers at the same time as thrashing against them, she was trembling, sweat dripping down her forehead as well as tears falling from her eyes. She looked terrified. Her eyes were closed tightly shut and her expression one of both psychological pain as well as terror and sadness.

Emily gasped slightly alongside many other Bellas, they still hated seeing Beca like this. Stacie tried her best to not panic as she kneeled down infront of Beca, before putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Beca, wake up," Stacie began, she wanted to say 'it was just a dream' and 'it's not real', however even though Stacie couldn't be sure what it was exactly Beca was dreaming of, she guessed it involved the crash, meaning that it wasn't just a dream, in the end it had happened, and nothing could change that.

"Beca, c'mon your at the Bellas household," Stacie continued softly, beginning to gently shake Beca, who bought her knees up to her chest in response, as if trying to shield herself from some invisible enemy.

Upon seeing that Beca wasn't responding, Fat Amy, who had woken up due to Stacie's talking, walked over to Beca and firmly shook the brunette, who again only got lost deeper inside her mind.

At this point, Lilly came back from the kitchen, having apparently gone back to grab a glass of cold water, Lilly went over and gently splashed some water onto the inside of Beca's wrist, it alongside Stacie's talking and Fat Amy shaking Beca by the shoulders immediately woke the younger Bella up.

Beca shot up immediately gasping for air, her eyes darting around the room in both panic and reassurance as to where she was.

"Beca, calm down it's ok," Jessica spoke softly, Beca looked over each of their expressions, desperately searching their faces for something the Bellas could only guess.

As she began calming down slightly, she suddenly realised her vulnerable position, surrounded with no-where to run.

Upon seeing Beca's panic increasing, Emily quickly realised what it was that was panicking Beca.

"Everyone step back, we're crowding her." Emily informed, and the other Bellas eyes widened as they realised what they were doing, before they all quickly took several steps back. Beca continued to watch them carefully, still scanning them for something as she fought for breath while trembling.

"Beca, are you ok?" As much as Emily knew it was a stupid question, she asked it anyway, hoping that treating Beca with a sense of normality would calm her down.

Beca nodded, not trusting her voice.

Lilly re-filled the water before offering the cold drink to Beca, who gratefully took it in shaking hands, all the while eying the other Bellas wearily. Beca took small sips of the water before handing it back to Lilly, before whispering,

"Thanks,", in a raspy voice.

"It's fine," Lilly whispered in response, before taking the still half full cup back to the counter.

The other Bellas merely sat from their positions several steps away from the couch Beca was on, not making any attempt at question their friend. After several more long minutes, Beca spoke,

"I'm fine," She said quietly, and the other Bellas exchanged looks.

"Beca," Stacie began gently, "We're here for you." For some reason that sentence itself seemed to calm Beca down.

"We're here," Stacie repeated, watching as Beca relaxed further. Stacie hesitantly put a hand on Beca's, not wanting to startle the younger woman.

Stacie began gently tracing small circle's on Beca hand with her thumb, slowly calming Beca down.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" Cynthia-Rose asked, and Beca didn't respond.

"If you want to talk to us you can Beca," Chloe added, not pushing, simply stating that she was there should Beca want to talk.

"You don't have to, but we're here for you." Chloe finished, even though she was only repeating what Stacie had already said, Chloe knew that she had to let Beca know that she too was there for her.

"We all are here for you Beca." Emily agreed, all the other Bellas nodding fiercely, ready to defend their friend from her demons.

After several long moments, the Bellas slowly began to disperse.

None of them straying too far, most simply sat around the living room or kitchen, ensuring that they were around Beca but without crowding Beca or making Beca the centre of attention.

Beca studied them, none of them were leaving her, just supporting her, none of them were pushing her to open up even though they could sense that she was hiding something, they were simply there for her.

"Um, I, I want to talk about it, to talk to you guys." Beca announced quietly, and all the Bellas immediately turned to her at the unexpected request.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. Again I'm really sorry that I didn't upload yesterday, I know I've uploaded early but I'm really tired, I was hoping to catch up on sleep but yesterday I only got 4 hours of sleep and today 6 and half. Sorry but I don't know if I'm going to be uploading 2 chapters, again I'm tired. There will be several more chapter probably, but it is nearing the end. Again, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chloe was the first to respond,

"It's ok Beca, you don't have to tell us if-" She was cut off by Beca.

"No, Chloe I want to tell you guys. To... Open up." The brunette nodded to herself, as if reassuring herself that it would be fine.

"Ok then," Chloe nodded and spoke gently, and all the Bellas sat down within the living room.

Beca looked at Stacie, silently asking the older woman for some help.

Stacie just nodded slightly at Beca, a signal for her to start. Stacie knew that Beca had to be the one to open up, and as much as Stacie could help Beca know where to start, Stacie didn't know just how much Beca wanted to reveal.

"It goes back to the accident I guess." Beca began, the other Bellas simply listening.

"Everything, I mean. I keep having nightmares, like just then, and I know you guys already know this, but, I sometimes have flashbacks." Beca continued, carefully observing the other Bellas.

"It's why I usually walk to Barden on the back roads which are quieter instead of the main ones even though it takes longer." Beca spoke again, watching as small looks of realisation crossed the Bella's features that hadn't already figured it out.

Beca looked at Stacie in something akin to desperation,

"I, um, I keep having, these episodes." Beca continued to look at Stacie as she searched for the right term to describe what had happened.

"Panic attacks." Emily supplied, upon seeing Beca's struggle, who in return sent a thankful glance at the newest Bella.

"The nightmare, it wasn't completely focused on the crash. It was basically you guys leaving me, you guys hating me because I couldn't complete the set, because we couldn't win regionals because of me. I guess I'm afraid, to let you guys down, to let dad down, and my mom too. Even though she's dead," Beca's voice cracked on the word, and she paused for a moment, trying to regain control.

"She always had high hopes for me, and what if I let her down, what if I let all of you guys down?" Beca asked, unable to help her voice cracking once more,

"You won't let us down, we'll always be proud of you no-matter what Beca." Chloe supported, "And even if by some chance you let us down, which you won't by the way, we'd never leave you or hate you for it." Chloe finished, looking Beca in the eye the whole time.

The other Bellas immediately started agreeing, and Beca scanned them, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks guys," Beca said, admittedly her fear was still there, but their words helped, it reassured her.

"Is that why you've been so focused on the set and the original song?" Flo asked,

"Kinda, the thing is if I can't think of an original song my entire future dream of becoming a music producer is basically doomed." Beca spoke, and the other Bellas each seemed to understand, Chloe approached Beca, sitting next to her.

In the end, most of them (minus Flo and Emily), were graduating too this year, and who knows where that would lead them? What jobs they would get? What wages they would get? If they would be able to afford an apartment and a living?

"You know, I'm afraid too. I'm afraid of graduating, of life after the Bellas. You guys have been my whole life," Chloe admitted, and gently took a hold of Beca's hands as they both looked each other in the eyes,

"Yeah, it seems like it because your barely holding it together." Fat Amy shared her observation.

Chloe gave Amy a confused look, but shrugged it off.

The Bellas all sat their in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So, how about breakfast? Otherwise it'll go cold." Jessica suggested, breaking the silence.

All the Bellas immediately began agreeing, the noise returning to normal as they each began conversations as they made their way over to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"How about we all have today off?" Emily suggested, breaking the silence that had took over while everyone ate breakfast.

Beca looked up in shock at the suggestion.

"I think we could all use a break, I know I could anyway." Stacie agreed,

"Ok, we'll have today off then! How about another movie night later?" Chloe asked,

"We still have some snacks from the other night," Fat Amy added,

"Wait, but what about choreography and rehearsals?" Beca asked, slightly panicked.

"How about we have one practise of singing it and trying out the choreography. We had an idea last night," Chloe's voice trailed off, but her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"What is it?" Beca sked suspiciously,

"You know how you did that thing with the cups? Well how about we start it with, claps, like handshakes almost. If we're going for different then that'll work, right?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed at the redhead's obsession with the cup song. Ever since the audition, Beca had admittedly noticed the redhead holding the yellow cup.

"Sure," Beca sighed, mainly a bit embarrassed.

Upon everyone agreeing, they all quickly hurried off to the rehearsals studio, where practise began.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. I know it's a smaller chapter today so I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure how many chapters are gonna be left but it is nearing the ending. I know this chapter was similar to the one back at the Retreat in my other story, but there is one major difference. Nobody forced or pressured Beca to open up, Beca decided to trust the Bellas and to open up. It was here own decision and that's a giant step, for her to actually open up. Also I know Chloe and Beca were focused on during this chapter, but this story won't include any romance, including Bechloe. Sorry about that but romance wasn't originally intended for both this story and the first one, again sorry about that. Anyway thank you for reading and please review :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Thankfully practise went smoothly, the new choreography worked well alongside the set, all that was needed was lots of practise to perfect it.

After practise Bec and Emily had quickly drove off, saying that they needed to record the original song.

When they finally pulled up at Beca's work, the 2 Bellas hurried out of the car.

"Ok, so does your boss know we're coming?" Emily asked, Beca shook her head.

"Nope. He's away on some trip or another, so hopefully we should have the room to ourselves." Beca informed, and the two began making there way inside the building.

Beca paused at front desk, the person looked up from their computer.

"Is it ok if I bring Emily inside with me? She's my little sister and she's just here because I have to drop her off at singing practise later, so she's just staying with me till then?" Beca requested, the person merely waved Beca and Emily off, Emily of which was still trying her best to stay calm and not freak out about the lie.

"You just lied to them!" Emily immediately spoke as soon as the two Bellas were out of earshot.

"If he likes the song it'll be worth it, plus he won't find out and I'm probably the most qualified one here other than my boss to actually go into the studio." Beca spoke, she was all but too aware of the fact that she could lose her job over this, but she hoped that if her boss had enough patience to keep Dax around, he wouldn't fire her.

"Ok c'mon, let's just get in there and get it over with." Beca instructed, and taking a deep breathe she began to lead the newest Bella to the studio.

Once they finally arrived, Beca efficiently began setting up the equipment, before instructing Emily to not touch anything, and beginning to record.

It took 5 hours in total, meaning that they were going to be late for the movie night, but ultimately they both knew it was worth it. The original song sounded amazing, and they were both surprisingly happy with it.

On the way back, silence filled the car.

"So, um, we did it." Emily stated, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yep." Beca agreed, before focusing back on the road.

Silence took over for another few minutes before Emily spoke again.

"About earlier," Emily began.

Beca sighed, looking down for a second before focusing back on the road.

"It was good, that you opened up I mean, not that it was good meaning everything that happened to you and your mom, that was bad, but it was good that you opened up." Emily continued awkwardly,

"I get what you mean Legacy." Beca sighed.

Despite hating the silence, Emily knew Beca didn't quite want to talk about earlier, so she stayed silent, waiting for the older Bella to speak if she wanted to.

In the end, the rest of the car ride was in silence, Beca simply thinking things over, going over the events of that morning in her head. 

* * *

When they arrived back, it was 8:32pm, and Chloe, alongside all the other Bellas were waiting at the door with their arms crossed and varying looks of annoyance on their faces upon the overally late arrival of Emily and Beca.

"Movie. Now. We agreed on Crocodile Dundee." Chloe announced with a smirk.

Emily looked excited where as Beca groaned, Beca had been forced to watch that movie with Fat Amy more than any other Bella where as Emily had never once seen it.

"C'mon, it's going to be aca-awesome." Fat Amy grinned widely, and the other Bellas all followed the blonde into the living room, where the movie night commenced. 

* * *

It turned out, Beca learned, that the more times she watched a movie, in her opinion, the more boring it got.

It was only Fat Amy's comments that had actually kept her awake.

Unfortunately, the blonde then decided to make them all watch both Crocodile Dundee II, and Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles, throughout both movies the Bellas were beginning to fall asleep, after the practise most the Bellas were quite tired so not even Fat Amy's talking could keep them all awake.

As the final film ended, Fat Amy looked around at the sleeping Bellas, smirking, the blonde crept out, immediately heading to Bumpers, officially deciding to create a scene. 

* * *

When she arrived outside the Trebles household, Fat Amy immediately got out her speakers and microphone, and began singing, 'We Belong' by Pat Benatar.

The Trebles each slowly began piling out of the house in their pyjamas, Bumper included, who had been staying at the Trebles household while he visited.

By the end of the song, Bumper had joined in the singing, and they were both making out, the other Trebles all immediately running back inside upon seeing the two beginning to get a bit too intimate for their liking.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. That last bit was a present for my best friend, Rylie Faith. I asked her what she wanted Fat Amy to do when she was awake and all the other's were asleep, and she replied go to see Bumper. I realised that they hadn't made up yet in this story, so here you go. Also, shout-out to Rylie Faith, her Wattpad is RylieFaith16, please go and follow her Wattpad. This chapter was more a filler leading up to the end. Again thank you for reading and please review :)**


	19. Chapter 18 (short chapter)

It was 5am when the Bellas woke up to a loud sound, namely Fat Amy opening the door not-so-stealthily.

"What're you doing?" Emily asked, voice slurred due to sleep.

"Um, nothing. Coming back from an early morning jog." Fat Amy lied, and in response the Bellas either went back to sleep or rolled their eyes.

Several minutes of silence later, several of the Bellas were nearly falling asleep again when Fat Amy once more started talking.

"Have we booked the plane tickets for Worlds?" Fat Amy asked, Chloe groaned.

"Can we just, maybe, wait till later?" Chloe asked, even though Chloe usually woke up early and was a morning person, waking up to Fat Amy talking loudly was not ideal.

"Sure." Fat Amy replied, and silence fell once more.

"Do you think they have on flight food?" Fat Amy asked, once more breaking the silence and the other Bellas from nearly falling asleep.

"There's always on flight food." Ashley mumbled.

"What about toilets?" Fat Amy proceeded to ask,

"Have you ever been on a plane?" Cynthia-Rose asked, voice clipped.

"Yeah, back when I was running from my Dad. First I went to-" Fat Amy was cut off from her story by Beca throwing a cushion at Fat Amy haphazardly.

In response, the blonde quickly chucked the cushion back, hitting Beca on the side easily, making the brunette yelp.

"Hey!" Beca let out a huff, before rolling over, further into the couch pouting.

"Beca, you can't fall asleep during my story!" Fat Amy complained, picking up another cushion from who-knows-where and chucking it once more at Beca.

The younger woman simply snuggled further into the couch, refusing to turn around or acknowledge her roommate.

"Hey! Beca!"

At Fat Amy's yelling, all of the Bellas (minus Fat Amy and Beca) groaned.

Chloe quickly threw a cushion back at Fat Amy, accompanied by Ashley, Cynthia-Rose and Stacie.

As the group continued to throw cushions, it soon evolved into an all out pillow fight, minus Beca, who was still pouting into the sofa.

By the end of it, pillows were scattered across of the floor and the Bellas were out of breath from running and dodging, well, again all minus Beca who was still trying to sleep.

"So, are we gonna sort out the plane now?"

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. I'm extremally sorry for the short chapter, but I'm not quite sure as to what to include. This story is winding down now, and there's probably only going to be a few chapters left. Part of me wants to do a time skip to Worlds, which is when I have decided to end the story. In the time skip, I would include detail of where they've been and such, but yeah. Aside form that I'm wondering if I should write out the whole of their adventures. If anyone has any preference or suggestions please comment, the story is winding down so I'm basically just trying to figure out a nice calm, steady finish. Again I know this is such a short chapter, but I have a bunch of holiday homework I've got to do and I'm tired, so sorry about that. I do plan on uploading tomorrow, and will do so, but any preference would be really helpful. I began writing more to this chapter but realised I didn't know precisely where I wanted to take it, so any preference would be great. I'm probably going to end up doing a time skip, but I don't know yet. Again, sorry about this, I'll upload tomorrow with a plan hopefully. Again, thank you for reading and please review.**


	20. Ending not Ending? Read top please

**READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER-MAJOR ALERT THINGY-Very quickly, there is more chapters coming. I mentioned in the last story how I was debating about a simple time skip, or actually writing it in full detail up until the ending. I pm'ed RJRMovieFan saying originally that I was going to do a time skip wrap up summary, and then changed my mind. Well, I decided to do both. Here's the quicker version that contains the same ending as the story will have. I plan on basically exploring their flight and trip to Denmark, meaning team bonding and fun. If you want to read that version, your going to have to bear with me, if not here's the quick version. If you want to read the team bonding and fun version, I would recommend not reading this as it contains spoiler for the final chapter. It's up to you personally as a reader as to if you want to read both, or just one, or what order you want to read them in. So thank you for hopefully reading this first, and hope you enjoy whichever version you chose to read :) (also I will upload another chapter (the longer version of the story) tonight as well. Thank you for bearing with me, I'm too indecisive so I decided to do both).**

4 days later and the Bellas were exhausted, they had almost non-stop practised to get the routine right, not to mention constant phone calls to the other generations of Bellas due to a group idea of bringing in the older generations for the performance at World.

The Bellas had booked the flight and thankfully it had gone smoothly, as soon as it had landed they quickly made it through the airport, Aubrey, who was the best at languages translating the signs.

The next several days before Worlds were spent relaxing and having a good time alongside practising, before finally the day came. They were currently backstage, teasing Emily about the kiss she had shared with Benji and relaxing.

Eventually their names were called, and looking up the stairs at the stage with all the lights and the people, Beca squared her shoulders and braced herself. They had constructed this performance together, as a family, and Beca was ready to out their alongside the people she now classed as family, and 'crush it' as Fat Amy would say.

Suddenly, Beca realised that even though she had fallen out and shut the people surrounding her out more times then she would like to admit, they were her family now.

As Fat Amy ran through a pep talk that all the Bellas cheering, Beca agreed with Fat Amy, they were going to rock the world, they were going to go out their together and have the time of their lives performing, and with that in mind she stepped out onto the stage, surrounded by her fellow Bellas.

As the light's dimmed, each Bella shared a single thought.

Tonight, even if it was their last performance together, they were gonna make it count, who cares if they won or not (every Bella cared), they were going to have fun, and they were going to rock the world.

**Author's note-For anyone that is reading this chapter and not reading the rest, thank you for supporting this story and bearing with me :) It means a lot and the continued support brightens my day every day I check on the story. Again thank you :) Also I might be doing one shots, a different story I've been working on, and I've had a request for a Bechloe story (I've never written a romance, so that one might be a while). I don't know if I'm going to upload those or not, and I know now that school's starting up again, it will probably be a chapter once every 2 days or something on the other stories. Again, thank you for reading and for your support, it means the world :)**


	21. Chapter 19

4 days later and the Bellas were exhausted, they had almost non-stop practised to get the routine right, not to mention constant phone calls to the other generations of Bellas due to a group idea of bringing in the older generations for the performance at Worlds.

They had booked the plane tickets and seats, Aubrey was going to be traveling with them too.

The plane had seats of 3, meaning the pairings were: **Beca, Chloe and Fat Amy. **_Emily, Stacie and Flo._ Cynthia-Rose, Lilly and Aubrey. Jessica and Ashley.

The way through the airport was chaos, apparently Lilly had kept way too many metal objects with her for security to like, so the whole group nearly ended up being chucked out until Chloe managed to talk security into letting them board after Lilly had been checked for every metal object.

Finally (after countless cues ), they made it onto the plane. As soon as they sat down, Beca simply relaxed.

Although she hated heights, planes were ok. Planes were secure and safe (hopefully), so she didn't mind the heights.

Unfortunately, Aubrey apparently did mind flights.

The Bellas had all settled as the plane began to set off, as soon as it began picking up speed Aubrey was immediately tapping on Chloe's shoulder, (Aubrey was sat in the seat directly behind Chloe).

"Chloe," Aubrey spoke, trying to get the red-head's attention.

"Aubrey?" Beca asked, confused, yet Chloe seemed completely used to the situation, as she turned around to face the blonde.

"Here, I bought my iPad." Chloe smiled, as she handed Aubrey the iPad and headphones.

"Just don't use it until we're up in the air." Chloe finished, and turned back around, only to be tapped once more by Aubrey.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked, and when both Chloe and Beca turned around, Aubrey sent a pleading look at Chloe.

Beca looked between the two confused, Chloe seemed to understand what Aubrey was asking however, as she began singing 'Party In The USA', by Miley Cyrus.

Before long, once more, the Bellas were all singing, in doing so encouraging a sing along for the whole plane as people they didn't even know began singing too, quickly drowning out the noise of the engine and efficiently helping Aubrey out, who thankfully forgot about her worries as she got caught up within the songs.

The rest of the flight continued in similar ways, every passenger singing alongside the Bellas as the passengers kept requesting songs. Well, the flight continued with songs and sleeping, (it was a long flight). 

* * *

When they landed, they quickly made it out of the airport, Aubrey translating most of the signs due to being the best at languages, with Chloe and Flo helping, due to being the second best translators within the group.

As soon as they were at the doors, the group realised it was raining, they had been so caught up with singing on the plane, and then the rush to get out of the airport and to the hotel, that they hadn't even realised it was raining.

And no-one had thought to bring an umbrella.

The stood awkwardly at the airport doors, watching as the experienced travellers (the ones who bothered to look at the weather forecast and pack for every occasion, aka the ones with sense), walked straight outside wearing coats and holding umbrellas, meanwhile the Bellas were there in shorts and tank tops.

"Great, did anyone pack an umbrella?" Beca asked, watching as they each shook their heads.

"Looks like we're running for it!" Chloe said enthusiastically, before flinging open the doors and beginning to run into the streets, most of the Bellas followed, minus Aubrey, Beca, Lilly and Ashley, all of whom had noticed that the others had ran out without even looking for directions.

While Aubrey looked it up on her phone, the other 3 watched as the other Bellas quickly realised their mistake and ran back inside.

Aubrey quickly got the GPS up, before beginning to run outside, the rest of the Bellas following as they all tried to shelter Aubrey's phone from the rain while trying to carry their luggage.

By the time they were outside of their hotel, Aubrey was trying to protect her phone from Fat Amy, due to her phone losing signal, half way into the run the GPS had started consistently telling them to do U-turns, eventually just leading them in circles until they had decided to run a single direction until it picked up a signal again, thus making Fat Amy do way more vertical running then planned, and making the blonde mad.

"Guys, are you sure this is our hotel?" Beca asked, and following the brunette's gaze, the Bellas all took in the fancy looking hotel.

Aubrey nodded proudly.

"Yep, now let's go get settled in Bellas."

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. To anyone that's decided to read this and continue reading this story, thank you! If you didn't (that means your not reading this so I don't know why I'm writing this bit of the note), but if you didn't then that's fine too, don't worry about it, it's a personal choice and I do not take offence. I explained in the ending-not-endings beginning note that this is basically gonna be the Bellas bonding and having fun, hopefully, there might be some angst I don't know yet. This is basically exploring there time in Denmark and them all messing around on Holiday. Again, thank you for reading, this will also lead up to the same finish as the ending-not-ending, quick ending scene, hence why I wrote a warning as to whether you decide to read it or not if you are reading this one. Again, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	22. Chapter 20

The Bellas entered the hotel, Aubrey in the lead as they made their way to the front desk.

As Aubrey began talking with the woman behind the counter, the other Bellas looked around the hotel.

The lobby itself was giant, with several couches behind the main desk, and they could just about catch sight of a large restaurant type area. There were also 2 main elevators alongside a large stairwell.

"Alright Bellas, are rooms aren't ready until 5pm, so we need something to do until then." Aubrey informed, and the Bellas groaned. They were in Summer clothing, soaked with nowhere to get changed or to put their luggage.

"There's an outdoor market nearby." Jessica suggested,

"Will it even be on? It's raining." Ashley pointed out in response.

"Well, we won't know unless we go there!" Chloe announced happily, it was no secret that Chloe loved shopping and nothing could deter the redhead once shops were mentioned, so the Bellas all reluctantly followed Chloe and Jessica outside. Jessica leading due to the fact she had the map up on her phone, and Chloe upfront purely due to excitement.

"Hopefully we can buy an umbrella," Stacie complained, annoyed at how the wind and rain messed up her hair.

As they all jogged to the market, they were pleased to find that it was in fact open. The Bellas all split up, each running to the shop they were most interested in, they had already switched their money to the currency in Denmark, so thankfully that wasn't a problem as they looked around the stalls.

They spent around 3 hours at the market, the most popular product being umbrellas, they shared the umbrellas in 2s mainly, however one umbrella had to be shared between 3 due to the odd number of Bellas.

It was only 2pm when they had finished, so they quickly decided to look around for a restaurant, eventually they found a place online that was apparently famous for its Stegt Flaesk Med Persillesovs Og Kartoffler meal, which was basically crispy pork with parsley sauce and potatoes.

It was about a 30 minute walk, so the Bellas decided to jog it, Aubrey stating that you can never have too much cardio, and the Bellas being too hungry to argue.

When they arrived, they quickly entered the restaurant, ignoring some of the strange looks they were receiving, probably due to their summer clothing. They quickly ordered some food and sat down, dividing up onto 3 small tables, each seating 4 people, meaning one seat was spare.

"So, how do you know Danish?" Beca asked Aubrey, she was sharing a table with Fat Amy, Chloe and Aubrey.

"My Dad taught it to me." Aubrey explained simply, and they continued talking until the food finally came.

Apparently it wasn't famous for that dish for nothing, as most of the Bellas enjoyed it. The then quickly paid and went back to their hotel.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. Sorry about the horrible chat at the end of the chapter and for how short this chapter is. I know I've uploaded late but I started writing a different hotel scene and realised I didn't know who to pair up with each other for roommates, so I had to go back and re-write it. If anyone has any requests for which Bella they want to room with which, please let me know. I've already asked a few people, but any other requests are also welcome. The Danish dish was purely based off Wikipedia, that stated it was a popular dish, so I'm sorry if I got that wrong. Again, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	23. Important notice

**Notice-I'm really sorry about this, but I will only be uploading every two days from now on. I originally thought the story would be finished by now, however I keep adding to it so unfortunately I'm having to edit my uploading schedule. This is purely due to school restarting on Tuesday and the fact that I've spent 10 hours and 30 mins on one piece of homework, and aren't finished yet, (don't worry I took breaks in between), also I still have loads more homework to do and really want some breaks, so I'm going to have one night uploading and another resting/doing homework, (also I'm really tired because at midnight yesterday I thought, 'oh, while it's quiet I be as well do some homework', so I stayed up until 2am doing homework, because I'm an idiot, though thankfully I didn't mess it up). Again, sorry about this and thank you for reading.**


	24. Technology problems

**Author's note-This isn't anything story related, it's just a notice, that I don't know how important this notice is yet. Basically my computer has updated and my stories have been on Word, meaning that because I wrote half of the chapter I was meant to be uploading today, and the word document with the story on it hasn't loaded. It hasn't wiped the document clean and it still contains data, but it isn't showing any of the actual letters/words or anything. I'm guessing it's because I have a kind of old computer and it's still adjusting the brand new update, so I'll see if the document loads tomorrow, and I will try to upload tomorrow, whether it loads or not. Basically I just don't want to leave the new bits of writing because I have a short term memory, and probably won't write something that similar because I'm random. Basically I don't want to write something else and then mess it up, so I'm going to have to wait and see if it loads. I haven't checked if any of my other stories are working because I don't want them to not load, and then suddenly all the stories I didn't click on work. I'll check tomorrow, and even if it doesn't work (I'll cry because there was a bunch of stories I was working on and not uploading), I'll re-write the first half of the chapter and continue writing it, I have thought of a plot, ish, to bring into the next few chapters so yay. Sorry this has ended up being such a long notice when a few sentences would of done it, I'm tired and quite stressed right now. Thank you for reading this notice and putting up with me rambling and my annoying technology problems, at least if any Guest reviews had suggestions for characters rooms I will be able to see them by the time I either continue or re-begin writing tomorrows chapter. Again, sorry about this and thank you for hopefully putting up with this.**


	25. So sorry, will upload tomorrow

**Author's note-I know, this is the thired night without an update, I'm sincerly sorry, between technology problems and bucketloads of homework I haven't had the time. I've literally just finished my homework and am going to have to make my sandwiches before going to bed, the story has offically deleted from my computer. Thankfully I still have my other stories and the documents of the chapters on this website, so I'm going to have to start writing that chapter again. If possible I will upload 2 chapters tomorrow, but I can't promise anything as I have another large homework to do tomorrow night. Thank you for bearing with me, I promise to upload at least 1 chapter tomorrow, hopefully 2. Again, thank you for sticking with me and I'm extremally sorry about this, basically things are just piling up and I'm struggling to keep up with it all, unfortunately my school work has to take my attention over my stories, sorry about this.**


	26. it's gotten worse

**Author's note-I'm really sorry, but currently I'm making no progress. The original document containing the story as I previously mentioned has deleted, ish. Basically it still says it contains data except the writing is as if it's gone onto white, except nothing is turning it back to normal. So it's basically deleted and stuff, I've tried changing fonts and it changes it to questions marks and stuff, as if it doesn't recognise it? Maybe the update has messed with Wordpad? I tried writing some this morning, and just now have gone on to the document (I created a new one to begin continuing writing it on), and it had done the exact same thing. Thankfully my other stories so far are fine, but I don't know what to do. I have a few guesses so I'm going to have to try work on it. It's only started happening after my computer updated, so I'm extremally sorry but I don't know how long it's going to take to fix the problem. I'm going to try my best, and if worse comes to worst I'll just have the documents on fanfiction only, but writing it would be awkward without being able to look at any past chapters or anything. I promise I will finish this story, I just have to find a way to write it without the computer deleting it all. Thank you for hopefully putting up with this, I've managed to finish all my homework for the time being, so now I can focus on the story. Again, thank you for sticking with me through this and I'm extremally sorry, any suggestions for how to fix it please let me know.**


	27. Chapter 21 (short chapter)

Once the Bellas had finally made it back to their hotel, they entered the large, modern building once again.

Aubrey approached the counter, before talking once more with the person behind the counter, and this time receiving 5 sets of keys.

"Ok, we have rooms 105 to 110. Each room contains 2 double beds, except one which contains 3. So we need 4 pairs of 2, and 1 pair of 3" Aubrey explained, and the Bellas instantly began looking at each other for roommates.

Even though they were roommates in Barden, the Bellas decided to switch it up a bit, and in the end the roommates for the hotel were:

Beca and Chloe, Cynthia-Rose and Flo, Fat Amy and Lilly, Ashley and Jessica, and finally Emily, Stacie and Aubrey.

They all rushed into one of the elevators, before selecting the 8th floor and waiting until they arrived.

The moment the elevator dinged and the door opened, they all rushed out to try and find their rooms.

Thankfully their rooms were close to the elevators, meaning it took barely 2 minutes to find all 5.

Chloe was the first one to enter one of the rooms, which she proceeded to claim as her and Becas.

The rooms were large, with 2 double beds, 2 sets of draws, a small desk, a tv, a balcony and a large on-suite bathroom. The rooms also had a modern yet simple design, that thankfully could appeal to most tastes.

The moment Chloe flung the door open, she immediately rushed straight through the room and onto the balcony, Beca trailing slowly behind and waiting inside the room.

"Beca! We have a balcony!" The redhead said, sounding way too enthusiastic for Beca's liking. "C'mon!" Chloe encouraged, signalling with her hand for Beca to join her.

"You know I don't like heights, right?" Beca asked, sighing as she put her luggage next to the bed closest to the door.

Chloe walked back through the door and into the bedroom once more,

"We have a tv! And a desk! You can continue your mixes and I can watch Netflix!" Chloe continued talking, not at all put off by Beca's lack of enthusiasm.

The brunette simply rolled her eyes and began unpacking and setting up her mixing equipment as the redhead continued to promote their room.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you to RJRMovieFan for informing me that Notepad is more secure, I wrote this chapter on there, and am going to save the document and see if it works or if it goes weird like my other stories. Sorry that this is such a short chapter, I'm really tired at the moment. Also, I think I mentioned this before but I will be uploading earlier due to school and stuff. Once more, thank you for reading and sticking with me to this point, and please review.**


	28. Explanation

**Author's note-I'm extremally sorry I haven't been uploading, after technology problems and a few other issues I've been exhausted. I kept promising myself I would upload and then falling asleep. I promise this is not the end of the story and I will continue, plus I've had an idea for more chapters so it will be continuing. Again thank you and sorry about this. I am going to work on some more chapters to upload so hopefully I will be able to upload tonight. Again thank you for sticking with me and sorry about this :) **


	29. Chapter 22

Stacie, Emily and Aubrey entered their room.

As promised there 3 double beds as well as an extra small cabinet of draws.

Stacie was the first one to comment,

"I want the one closest to the mirror." the tall brunette stated, making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Fine, but I want the one nearest the balcony." Aubrey replied, both her and Stacie not noticing the looks from Emily behind them. The youngest Bellas was slightly lost in between her 2 confident roommates.

Stacie and Aubrey quickly began setting up their luggage after asking Emily if she was ok with the sleeping arrangements.

Emily followed their example, not overally knowing where to start as it was one of her first times in a hotel.

"So, what have I missed?" Aubrey questioned, while continuing to unpack. Even though they were only in a hotel, they were staying there for quite a while so they decided to make use of the drawers.

"Nothing." Emily immediately stated, not wanting to spill any details of what had occurred without Beca's permission. Unfortunately, the younger Bella spoke too quickly.

"What happened? Was it Beca?" Aubrey questioned in concern. Although she had originally disliked Beca, she had found herself caring for the younger woman.

"She was just stressing out over Worlds." Emily replied.

Stacie, meanwhile, was simply continuing to unpack. The tall woman was unsure what to say, she'd known Aubrey for longer than Emily, and felt bad lying to the blonde however she'd known Beca equally as long and Beca had trusted Stacie to open up to.

"Was it her nightmares as well?" Aubrey asked, seeing Stacie's guilty look.

"Aubrey, it's not our place to say. But it's hopefully sorted now, I think things are looking up." Stacie replied with a small smile.

**Author's Note-Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry this has taken so long to upload. It's just been one thing after another and I've been both mentally and physically exhausted. I'm still stressed and stuff, but I know I made a promise to upload, also writing is a nice release from the stress when I can actually get my head around it. Due to everything I haven't even dared or had the patience to try and use my computer, so I've written this on my phone. Therefore if there any errors it's probably due to that (formatting or auto correct). I will continue to try and finish this story, just please bear with me, I'm extremally stressed and stuff right now so I'm struggling to both find the will to write and focus enough to write. I do have an idea as to where this is going that should cover a few more chapters, but from there on I'm unsure, hopefully I'll manage to think of something. To be truthful, I'm not sure when my next update will be, it completely depends on if anything else kicks off or not. I promise it won't be too long, but it might be a small while. Ag****ain, thank you for reading, and in sorry its taken so long. Also please review :) **


End file.
